A Spy's Secrets
by Squid Senpai
Summary: TFP: S1/2 AU, being COMPLETELY revised- all chapters past 1 are NOT UPDATED. Being the medic he was, Knockout can't hold down his curiousity. But when his attentions turn to a certain purple mech, new things are revealed, and both may be in more scrap than they would ever imagine. fem!Wave, KOxSW, characters from other universes, future OCs, and squicky subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came to me as random as I was doing my homework, a certain word I now like came up and I immediately thought "Soundwave would have one." So enjoy trying to find out what word it is, for it will be said in some point of this fiction of the fan (if you want to say fanfiction the long way)!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, since the cake is a lie I will never own Transformers…**

* * *

><p>Soundwave was a strange mech.<p>

This anonymous Decepticon was unknown even to the great warlord, Megatron. Nobody knew much of him, only the fact that he had the disposition similar to that of a rock and he was Megatron's pet. He hid his face behind his mask, and along with it many of his secrets that one can only create conjunctures of. The silent telepath had many stereotypes, some are not as easily dismissed as others; some say he is actually an emotionless drone created by some other sadistic mech, others say he is from another dimension (that theory lasted for quite a while). Nevertheless, Soundwave wasn't a 'people person', as humans call it, and preferred to be left alone no matter the reason, unless it involved Megatron. Soundwave's cassettes on the other hand were a disaster of emotions, from Rumble's and Frenzy's insanity to Ravage's calmness, no emotion wasn't used by the spy's symbiotes, a high contrast to their creator.

Soundwave was the very reason behind the worst mission Knockout ever had.

It all started as a 'normal for Decepticons' kind of day; Knockout doing his job as a medic while trying to gain a higher ranking, Soundwave practically typing his fingers off for some sort of mission, Starscream being as guile as usual, Breakdown drooling over a very busy Airachnid, and Megatron being an evil warlord. The sky was covered in dark clouds that threatened some kind of storm, always preferable weather for the _Nemesis _so no poor fleshbag dropped dead of a heart attack, and the ship had a hateful aura. The day was perfect, too perfect for Megatron apparently. Ever since he lost interest in what humans call a 'Rubix Cube', he had been glaring at the ceiling and the bright colors of 'the cube of colorful doom.' His aura was like a ship pitching through a relentless storm, so it wasn't surprising that he had quickly changed from angry to completely bored in the few seconds it had took for Soundwave to solve 'the cube of colorful doom'. Speaking of Soundwave, he didn't know a fragging thing about his most loyal member who probably knew more about the warlord than the warlord knew about himself. A rather peculiar idea formed in his sick mind almost instantaneously after he placed 'the colorful cube of doom' in his subspace.

Finally, after several hours of the quiet humming of the _Nemesis _being the only thing heard, his rumbling voice shattered the tranquility "Knockout, I need to speak to you."

All working members in the room froze to stare at the confident red medic. This was another usual thing, when one was summoned to see lord Megatron, all optics turn on the poor mech or femme whom was summoned. "In a few mom-"

"It is imperative you come here," Megatron interrupted, his red optics practically burning the paint off the medic as the mech he summoned quickly ran to stand next to him on his platform.

"Yes lord Megatron?" Knockout sounded exasperated, he clearly was exhausted since he just ran in from the med bay just moments ago.

"I have an important task for you."

"Is that not the reason you summoned me? Why not send the instructions to me in a message, my lord?"

"Well, the mech I command you to find out more about happens to have the technology to intercept it," Megatron whispered into Knockout's audio receptors, getting so close that the looked like a duo of gossiping femmes. It would've made everybody laugh, that is if Megatron didn't have a big bad aft gun that could shoot you in seconds.

"Soundwa-" Knockout began, but was cut off by a shushing sound from Megatron and a stare from Soundwave. It was surprising how fast the scene turned from gossiping femmes to a data clerk and smart sparkling annoyed by a student who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"He mustn't know of this," Megatron continued after Soundwave left, now with the air of a secretive kindergartener "I wish to find out more about him; his likes, hates, hobbies, family. You know the usual stuff somebody would know."

"You're STALKING HIM?" Knockout shouted before Megatron could shut the red medic's mouth, thus the duo earned quite a few disturbed glances. "You're stalking him?" Knockout repeated in a low voice.

"No, slag it! I'm just curious about my most loyal and you are most fit for the job," Megatron whispered again, returning to the gossiping femmes' stance, earning even more unwelcome glances that were met by glares of the warlord "Your mission starts immediately! You are dismissed!"

Of course after the unlucky Knockout left the room, a remarkable string of cuss words in four different languages flew from his mouth followed by a hissy fit and him stomping to Soundwave's berthroom. Many helms turned his way, and many who were caught froze to the spot from his horrifying glare and curse words. The red medic was being true to his color and the place where his alt mode originated, flaming red personalities and angry Germans weren't a good combination especially for medics.

Eventually, the German sports car calmed down. Thus he stood silently in front of the looming door to Soundwave's berthroom. Knockout didn't know what to think, he was confused what emotion he should have and what to say to the uncharismatic loyal spy. Why did Soundwave have to be so slagging mysterious? Knockout gently and rhythmically tapped his claws on his helm in thought, the only time he ever thought this hard was when he was deciding which tool he should use next to improve his looks.

"Are you looking for main machine?" a voice shouted from behind the red medic, startling the larger mech from his thoughts. To Knockout's disdain, he squeaked in terror and slammed against the door that leads to Soundwave's room. If the spy didn't know of the red medic's presence before, he certainly did know.

"Y-yes," Knockout stuttered after quickly regaining his high ego. Why did Soundwave's symbiotes have to be just as mysterious as him? After a couple of awkward moments, Knockout managed to say in his normal voice "Who is main machine anyways?"

"Soundwave," the much smaller purple mech, Frenzy, replied happily "He is on the top of the _Nemesis_. He goes there once every week for several hours to process all the thoughts that have gotten into his processor. I suggest not sneaking up on him, he gets really surprised if you do."

Knockout forced himself not to snicker; a surprised Soundwave must have been quite a sight. The red medic could practically picture the look on the spy's face, that is, if he had one. But why would he be surprised "Why?"

"Thoughts take up most of his controls, including his sensors. Well, that's what he tells me. Anyways, peace," Frenzy waved off Knockout as he returned to doing who-knows-what.

Strange indeed.

* * *

><p>Soundwave seemed strangely peaceful, despite the fact that you couldn't see his face. The purple spy had his legs crossed and his helm bent down with the screen off. His arms hung limply by his sides, only the occasional twitch of his claws betrayed the fact that there was still life in the silent being. He was nearly silently humming some kind of Cybertroninan dance-genre song, it was the kind of song popular amongst club-goers and DJ bots back in the golden ages. He faced the horizon from the left side of the ship, completely oblivious to his surroundings.<p>

Not wanting to wait any longer, Knockout walked loudly up to the silent mech, wanting to make his presence known while following Frenzy's advice. The last thing he needed was another mech to take care of along with the possible beating from Megatron. The red medic smiled when the helm looked up slowly in his direction, so things were finally going his way today. Soundwave was already standing at full height by the time Knockout had reached the spy.

"Soundwave, I've been trying to find you!" Knockout began with a cheeky grin. No response from the purple data miner. The red medic grimaced slightly "Lord Megatron requested I see you."

A question mark appeared on the once-blank screen. So the tentacle officer was confused despite the fact that he could easily look into anybody's processor to see what they were thinking. Most would find it strange, and Knockout would too had he been on different circumstances, but now it was more of a nuisance. Knockout x-vented loudly, it was the Cybertronian equivalent of a sigh, Soundwave was just too mysterious to even try to vaguely figure out. "He requested I finish up my 'learning of the ways of others aboard the _Nemesis_'. You're the last one I chose, it was an accident really. Do you want to hear why?"

A red X replaced the question mark followed by a recording of Megatron saying _"Hurry up, I am losing my patience."_ So Soundwave also had a sense of humor, a very dry one but Knockout has worked with much worse material. Knockout chuckled slightly, he loved puzzles and this one he was more than willing to solve.

"So, when and where shall we discuss this?" Knockout grinned again. Soundwave pulled up a map and clock on his screen, moving the red dot and the hands until they pointed to '_the officer's lounge at 10:00 am the next day.'_

"I shall see you then," the two mechs went their separate ways until their 'date.'

* * *

><p>"And Soundwave totally agreed to it!" Knockout finished while kicking a rock aside. He was on an energon scouting mission with his <em>mein freund <em>Breakdown. The red medic was more cheerful than his usual disposition at missions such as these.

"And you're glad about it?" Breakdown smiled when he checked his scanner, finally some energon which meant an early return to the _Nemesis_. The blue medic's assistant's rule was 'whenever Knockout is happy, he is happy.'

Knockout spun around in circles while skipping and laughing with glee, he was happy, too happy. "Yes!" a splat sounded after that.

"Uh-oh, don't look know Knockout, but it seems you pranced in a pile of 'doggy shit', as humans say," Breakdown winced.

"FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- " Knockout shouted.

**Meanwhile…**

Jack froze "Did you hear that Arcee?"

The blue femme shook her helm, trying to lie to her human partner "Nope."

* * *

><p>Soundwave sighed as he took off his face mask, revealing his embarrasing features. His face was unlike most, well, if one considered most to be of the mech population. Instead of having the usual large face, his was unusually small. His optics and lips both strongly represented a femme's. Even his body looked femme-like, the only reason behind his mechly form was the customized armor his father got him.<p>

Scratching his chassis that had been ailing him for the past few weeks, he left to sleep on his berth, completely exhausted from his day's work.

* * *

><p><strong>~O.O~<strong>

**A/N: The end was actually pretty rushed. I was in the mood for humor, I mean, who wouldn't want a few laughs after doing 70 math problems, a semester test, Social Studies stuff, and worrying about projects? Anyways, PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy with life. My next update will also be delayed, but I promise you that this story will be finished around New Year's! This chapter was intended to be a oneshot, but it caught on too well…**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Transformers for, I must sadly admit, I am a 'screamer fan and apparently the fracking idiots that are creating TFP hate him… ARGH!**

**~O.O~**

Spies are never late. Where the frag is Soundwave at?

Knockout impatiently tapped his servos on a nearby table, his annoyance showing clearly. Soundwave, until now, was a mech of reason and never appeared late _or _early to any given meeting. He was always on time, even in sickness despite Knockout's orders. Was this meeting so different from the others, or was Soundwave just lost or afraid of the red medic? Neither of which were even possible for the spy! It was more things to tell Megatron though, and Knockout wasn't complaining in that area. The only thing that annoyed him was that he might not get a chance to find out more about the silent Decepticon.

The silence of the officers' lounge gave Knockout time to process the many things nagging at him. For one, why did Megatron want to know about his third in command so bad? It wasn't like he was having sparklings with the purple mech, right? There was obviously something 'fishy' going on around here and Knockout was in the middle of it. The red medic hated being in the middle of things, he caused his own problems and solved them himself, and he won't start off with problems without his servo in them by some… over glorified target master! Hopefully it would be some sort of prank planned by the two, but something still didn't settle in his spark correctly.

He muttered to himself slightly as he finished the energon cube he was drinking for the past hour or so. He made note to add muttering to his habit-killing list, he already has femme-walking and tapping his servos on it.

Knockout was so lost in his thoughts; he barely noticed the door to the lounge swish open for a certain femme. "Knockout, I have a question for you," Airachnid smiled when the red medic jumped in surprise "if… somebody hasn't been found in a long time while they are in one of the most dangerous situations, is it best to assume them dead?"

"Why are you asking me? Why not ask another officer, one who has rights to declare one dead," Knockout eyed the spider femme as she snatched an energon cubed and gracefully sat down while drinking the energon in one fluid movement. The red medic had to admit, Breakdown always had a great taste in femmes, even if appearances fool one for even a moment.

"Well, you _are _a medic, trained in many of Cybertron's sciences. So I guess that you might be able to make a logical conclusion about my question, that is, if you're _actually _smart," the femme smirked when Knockout's surprised stare turned into a complete glare. She had total control over mechs! Knockout also made a note to tell Breakdown this _if _the two get together. (There is a pool going on about it now, every Decepticon has bet on it.)

"Well, I believe they would be, even if they are extremely well built. Although-"

"That is all, thank you," Airachnid grinned as she left, clearly pleased with Knockout's surprised look.

She interrupted him… how rude! Nobody interrupts the red medic, _nobody_!

**D I-N O-S A-U R A DINOSAUR**

Soundwave typed in one of the same codes he had been using for hours, trying to find his beloved Megatron. Unicron was scrambling his signal, thus making it harder for Soundwave to even get a five second glance at his leader's current position and vitals. Soundwave was surrounded by the best communications drones, for he must admit that they worked best in teams, yet he still couldn't find the great warlord. They typed every code they knew, even going down to the codes for their berthrooms! Nothing was working, not even if they raised the power of the scanner. They were on the verge of crashing the ship, just as Soundwave, for the first time in his life, was on the verge of tears.

He, the great Soundwave, was on the verge of a weak thing such as tears! In fact, the poor purple spy had been more emotional than usual. The first warning he got was a strange one, it was almost like he discovered having a crush when he nearly _kissed_ Knockout. He knew pretty much everybody wanted to, but he felt a _very _strong urge to do so. It was as strong as his urge to fight with Megatron, have a nice chat with Airachnid, and the urge to just curl up in Breakdown's arms for, what his currently unstable processor thought, much needed protection. Soundwave was an emotion_less_ robot acting like an emotional wreck, if you might say. He could've asked the red medic about it, but he didn't want to mortify the _really _ho- smart mech by a kiss.

Soundwave slammed his clenched servo on the computer, causing more errors to come up. Damn that Unicron! Soundwave's engine involuntarily purred at the sound of the human curse word, it sounded much better than the scraps and frags in Cybertronian.

"No sign of lord Megatron _yet_?" a femme's voice reached his audio receptors, causing his pleasant engine purr to give a sudden halt. Soundwave rubbed his chassis, damn that hurt! He glared at the spider femme's smirk, as if she could sense the pain. It was almost like the spider femme was Starscream's twin nowadays. Well, a more successful and obsolete twin.

Soundwave, to his disbelief, shook his head in pained sadness. It was more of a pain actually, he had been working for so long that he had grown quickly exhausted and on the verge of passing out with the massive 'headache' he had. On top of that, the plating around his chassis was getting itchy and his armor seemed to be pressing against his protoform. In fact, he was sure he was due for a new set of armor and a chemical testing soon, he made a note to try and get both done early.

"Well, I think we must consider a future _without _lord Megatron," she smirked before taking her leave, leaving Soundwave to glare at her back.

Stupid spider femmes…

**~This is a transition: a while later~**

"Soundwave, you need to rest," one of the drones working with the purple spy suggested. The drone, named Steve, had finished his other shift recently and decided to volunteer and help Soundwave in the hopeless attempt to locate Megatron.

Soundwave shook his helm, no matter his condition he must find lord Megatron. He involuntarily began to scratch at the itchy plating, paint job that Knockout worked on be damned, he scratched so much that slight traces of energon began to appear. Steve shook his helm before returning to finding Megatron at his assigned post.

"Fellow Decepticons," that femme was everywhere today, wasn't she? Soundwave fought the urge to whack that femme until she had at least _some _sense.

"While our loyalty to lord Megatron's command"-Soundwave chuckled silently, _loyalty_? Please, half the deceptions didn't even know what it meant! "- has always remained steadfast, our leader's recent behavior has been questionable at best.-" why not question Soundwave's current behavior? In fact, why not question the spider femme's behavior? "- And it would seem that Earth has become nothing short of a _failed _experiment." Soundwave was positive that the femme was talking about herself.

"Commander Airachnid," Knockout called out, causing the spider commander to make a holo-computer to disappear with her right hand. All the Decepticons, except Soundwave of course, turned to look at the red medic "You're not suggesting that we _abandon _lord Megatron?"

Airachnid glared at Knockout before turning towards Soundwave "Despite Soundwave's efforts, we have been unable to detect our master's signal. Megatron is either permanently offline or in the thrall o Unicron, neither of which is in the best interests of the Decepticons. So I am deeming an Exodus to be the most prudent course of action, unless anybody has a problem with that." The Decepticons all looked at each other as if agreeing with the femme. Soundwave snarled internally, they were _not _going to abandon lord Megatron and he wasn't going to let some femme do that. Airachnid smiled "Set course for regulon-4!" Soundwave chuckled silently when he saw how fast he wiped the smile off the femme's face when he stomped his pede. The silent chuckle turned into an equally noisy growl when the femme threatened him "Do you have _something to say_, Soundwave?"

The two glared at each other silently, neither were aware of the stares they received. The femme snarled as she transformed into her attack mode, it was amusing how easy it was to manipulate others' emotions with pure silence "_I _command this vessel! You _will _resume your post!" The glares between the two were so heated that the onlookers might have seen flames popping out of the duo's helms. "_**Step aside**_!" the femme warned one final time before she struck at the spy. Soundwave laughed silently again, the femme's blows didn't even hurt him for they felt the same as the human equivalent of a feather tickling their soft arms. Eventually, Soundwave became bored with the femme's useless tries and grabbed her by the neck and threw her away like garbage, earning an '_Oh_' from Knockout and a shocked stare from Breakdown.

"I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR _SPARK _FOR THAT!" it seemed as if the femme had not noticed Soundwave detach Laserbeak earlier, for she was staring in shock at his chassis. She hissed when she saw the symbiote attack her and bring her to Soundwave's mercy… under his pede. "I… yield" Airachnid sighed as Soundwave left her on the floor.

"Watch out for the quiet ones," Knockout deadpanned to his partner.

Watch out indeed.

**~IT'S A DANCING PANDA!~**

At last, Soundwave smiled as he detected his master's signal. He felt a great burden released from his shoulders, the only trace left behind was a touch of nausea, possibly from over working and little energon and recharge. The purple spy alerted his fellow Deceptions and opened a ground bridge for his leader's arrival, all while walking towards the command center.

Soundwave barely hid his joy when his glorious leader entered, his untrusting gaze that Soundwave loved gazing over his bowing troops, Soundwave didn't notice the fact that his leader's optics rested on him the longest for he was bowing to hide his joy.

"Welcome back lord Megatron," Knockout smirked as he said this, earning a nod of acknowledgement. Not soon after, the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, appeared from behind the warlord. Breakdown quickly summoned his weapon, along with some other surprised vehicons, and charged towards the Prime.

"At ease Breakdown, that is no way to treat a _long lost friend,_" Megatron 'smiled' as he stopped Breakdown "Orion Pax… is one of _us_!"

Breakdown nodded in response and returned to the med bay with his partner, slightly acknowledging the fact that he had brushed past Op- Orion. Megatron returned his gaze towards Soundwave "I am sure you have been working hard, you should rest." Soundwave nodded, the motion giving his tanks a lurch. _Crap_ he thought as he nearly ran out of the room and brushed past Orion.

**~ I LOVE ROCK'N' ROLL!~**

Soundwave ran through the looming halls of the _Nemesis_, this time not only on the verge of tears but also of purging his tanks. He didn't care if he got stared at; he just wanted to be alone in his berthroom. He nearly failed lord Megatron, how could he allow himself to do so? Tears began to trickle down his face, only providing relief to the heavily swaying emotion but not to the swaying room. The world was spinning around him like when he was out on the ocean. He hated oceans; he always got 'sea sick'. The only time he found out was when he was taking a ride on, the now missing or deceased, Thunderblast. He nearly purged his tanks all over the unlucky Megatron fanatic femme.

Eventually he tripped, not being able to see through the clear blue haze of coolant in his optics. His tanks lurched heavily, causing the purple spy to nearly rip off his mask and purge on the floor. His tanks made another lurch, making the sick purple mech actually purge on the floor, the neon blue energon heavily contrasted against the black floors of the _Nemesis_. While panting, he leaned against the nearby wall lazily, just to keep off his shaking servos, arms, legs, and pedes. The world was spinning around him, covered in the clear blue of energon coolant. He let out a sob, a loud and held in sob in particular, and banged his swaying helm on the nearby wall, probably startling the vehicons that lived inside. Several other vehicons walked speedily past him; either they were afraid or getting help for Soundwave. Either way, they probably wouldn't return for a while.

Soundwave began to scratch his chassis again, getting more energon lost from his blind agony. His screen was flashing white and sending warnings throughout his system, his native language flashed in his optics saying even more warnings. He put his helm in his clawed servos, as if to hide the steadily falling tears, while shaking even more. A light ringing sound resounded in his sensitive audio receptors, he didn't even have control over that anymore. Soundwave cried louder in frustration, this time his claws painfully gripped at his helm, as if trying to expel the ache inside.

Footsteps rang painfully in his audio receptors.

"_Right over there_," the voice sounded far away and muted, like being underwater.

"_Thank you, you may return to whatever you were doing_," another voice joined in, was it Airachnid or Knockout?

Soundwave passed out.

**~Hahahaha!~**

"-He's stabilizing," a voice purred, causing Soundwave's engine to purr pleasurably- oh slag, that was Knockout. The engine purring stopped quickly, causing brief pain to bloom on his chassis. He felt strangely cold and involuntarily wrapped his thin arms around himself for warmth, his optic ridges raised slightly in surprise as he made an unpleasant discovery. One rule that most Cybertronians had went through his heavy processor; cold means no armor. His cat-like red optics flew open in disbelief as he sat up, but was held down by a strong set of hands, Breakdown's. His rarely used instinct getting the better of him, he unconsciously snuggled into the larger Decepticon's servos.

"Told you that she would like that," a feminine- damn that Airachnid! Wait, who was 'she'? Soundwave opened his optics from nuzzling Breakdown's arms and stared confusedly at Knockout and- oh those lips… Why did all of the Decepticons have to be so fragging hot?

"Soundwave, do you have something to say?" Airachnid said in a much less threatening voice from before, her voice was so soft that Soundwave was actually compelled to speak. But instead of speaking, he began to scratch his chassis again, only have his servos nudged away from their target.

"What is going on?" Soundwave blushed slightly at his high pitched voice that nearly no mech had. The only reason he didn't speak was for the troops' respect and to limit the embarrassment from the Autobots and their pet humans.

The three Decepticons around the spy exchanged embarrassed glances.

"Okay… It turns out you are a femme and… your carrying a sparkling," Knockout slowly spoke as he held Soundwave to a mirror "Surveillance tapes show that Megatron went into your quarters last night and didn't exit for a while. Several vehicons who were witnesses believed that you two were having a private meeting. Instead he actually raped you in your sleep while your cassettes were out." Knockout smiled gently to try and ease Soundwave's shock as Breakdown stroked the mec- femme's helm. That will take a while to get used to.

Soundwave curled up into a ball from embarrassment and anger; Megatron came into _her _quarters and decided to _rape _her of all things. Tears streamed down the purple spy's face, the reason unknown to her, probably anger, she would never know. She blushed when a red servo came into view and wiped away the tears while moving her delicate chin up in one fluid motion. "No need for tears _darling_," Knockout purred, returning to his usual hot medic-y self "although I suggest rooming with a trusted mech or a femme in case 'the time' comes." The purple spy couldn't withstand this close proximity for long; she was so close to the medic that she felt his body heat. She involuntarily kissed him, for five seconds at most, and then returned to her little ball of protection.

"Well, I guess she chooses you," Breakdown chuckled, making the carrying femme blush even more.

Knockout had the slightest courtesy to blush as well at the statement, although it was nothing in comparison to Soundwave's quickly reddening face. "We will discuss this matter tomorrow. Meanwhile, I suggest that you rest Soundwave," Airachnid returned to her commander mode.

Soundwave nodded and, with the help of Breakdown, trudged slowly back to her quarters. Optim- Orion Pax also came along to help a little with the duo's struggle, he also offered a congratulations and promised not to tell lord Megatron, what a sweet mech.

In fact, he was so sweet that Soundwave put on a small smile, she had great protectors so nothing could go wrong… right?

**O.O**

**A/N: The end! I will continue to update this every weekend, if possible, so bear with me!**

**Review so I might update early. If you have requests or even want to bake me into a cake with your flames, go ahead.**

**Go self-molesting Soundwaves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have no homework until January! YAY! In celebration, I have decided to update early! Thank you for all the favorites and reviews! Speaking of reviews:**

_**Pikatard: **__I'm also confused about this (LOL, I'm the author, I should understand!) It was intended to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind and now I pay the price! Thanks for your review!_

_**Silver Wolf of Dreams: **__Tears of Palm is too hard to hum to (well, for me it is)! I was thinking something similar to Skrillex or Dead Mau5!_

**Disclaimer: I will never own Transformers… *sulks in corner***

**P.S. Does anybody know how to make linebreaks on Fanfiction? It keeps eating mine up, leaving us with these stupid transitions!**

**~O.O~**

"This leads us to the question; how on Cybertron will we keep this a _complete _secret from Megatron?" Knockout questioned the purple femme next to him. Finally, they had enough time and energy to meet up, to Knockout's great joy, and finish the questionnaire Knockout had been working on since he was given his mission. The red medic smiled at the purple spy, encouraging her to answer.

"Not sure… maybe if I don't get close to him and then when it's noticeable I'll go missing for a while?" Soundwave, the purple spy, suggested while putting a servo on her chassis and a claw beneath her revealed facial plates. She was just as beautiful as she was on Cybertron when she was fighting in the gladiator pits; narrowed red optics, thin eyebrows, a soft white face and a thin set line for her mouth. She used to have femmes and mechs fall helm-over-pedes for her, so after the war started she decided to cover up her beauty for the fear of distracting an ally in battle. "But how will we explain the sparkling running around?"

Knockout chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he imagined the surprised look on Megatron's face. "Okay, maybe we could… no… well, we'll find out later. For now, lets get back on track," Soundwave nodded in agreement to Knockout's statement.

"…Well, there are no more questions," Soundwave pointed out shyly, causing an awkward silence to pass through the two. Soundwave, from being either nervous or embarrassed, taped her claws together as Knockout began to draw something on his personal data pad. Eventually, the red medic spoke up:

"I have to admit… you're a really good kisser, I've been thinking about it for days."

Soundwave jumped in surprise at the compliment. "I've been thinking about yours too," she sighed, but she suddenly raised her servos and began to quickly shake them back and forward in front of the medic "N-not that I-I've been _only _thinking about them, but-"

Knockout silenced her with a claw. "Shhh…" he trailed off as he closed his optics and leaned closer to the femme as she did the same. They slowly bent forward until their faces were merely inches apart, then-

Breakdown suddenly rushed into the officer's lounge. "The bird has landed! Caw-caw! Caw-caw!" Breakdown made an emphasis on his strange words by flapping his arms up and down.

"_**DAMN IT!**_" Soundwave squeaked as she suddenly hit her helm painfully against Knockout's, causing the two to shout in pain and fall from their chairs.

"Breaky, you know I don't have the time to remember those codes…" Knockout sighed at his assistant's stupidity. Why was there always somebody to ruin the moment? The red medic unconsciously moved his scarlet optics toward Soundwave whom was putting on her mask. She was so beautiful, even with her mask.

"Megatron is coming," Breakdown said bluntly as he picked up his previously abandoned energon cube and began to strike a conversation with the newly arrived Airachnid. Soundwave swore she heard them discussing the magical properties of unicorns.

The silver warlord quickly came into view. His red optics lazily yet distrustfully gazed over his commanding officers, resting for only a moment longer on Soundwave whom was discussing the ingredients 0of the human drink 'Coca-Cola' with Orion and Knockout. He slowly walked past his officers and picked up an energon cube, all while keeping an optic on his purple spy. He slowly walked towards Soundwave while sipping on his energon.

"Have you found any energon recently, _Soundwave_?" Megatron practically purred the last word while leaning over the purple spy's shoulder. Soundwave shivered slightly at the close proximity to the danger, she unconsciously raised a servo to her chassis to protect her unborn sparkling from its 'sire'. She turned towards her leader ad shook her helm.

"Ah," Megatron failed to continue the conversation. He found himself staring at the purple spy's small aft, recalling what he had done so many nights ago. Soundwave was actually adorable in his sleep, with his tentacles wrapped loosely around him and no face mask on; he looked like a small, insecure sparkling. Well, an incredibly sexy and gorgeous sparkling ripe for its first interface. It shocked the warlord, though, when he found out that his once evenly-matched friendly rival in the gladiator pits was actually a port-only mech. It was humiliating, but made the purple spy even more interesting; it showed to Megatron that all of his soldiers had… interesting things to hide. It was the very reason he sent Knockout to learn more about the purple mech.

Soundwave shivered again from the stare she was still receiving from Megatron. To think that he had interfaced with her, it was her first time too, without her notice was rather odd. She felt like those ruby eyes now knew everything about her for they were the same optics of the very mech who stole her innocence. For that, she will never forgive him, just like she would never forgive the person who killed her beloved twin sister, Synch. Soundwave lowered her helm in sadness as she recalled the sweet blue and red visored femme that she had been so close to. She recalled the empty carcass lying next to her offlined creators', Sonicboom and Astra.

Megatron cocked his head in confusion; was the purple spy submitting to the warlord's power or just admiring his leader's pedes? Nevertheless, it gave the warlord a better view of the smaller mech's body, oh how he wanted to repeat the interface he had done several nights ago. He recalled his moans near his audio receptors, the slight squirms that made the warlord cry out in delight, the soft voice muttering something incomprehensible, and the gorgeous face that was unique to the spy. Megatron smirked internally; he _could _command the purple mech to interface with the warlord that very moment.

"Soundwave, I wish to speak to you in the meeting room," Megatron commanded "I expect you there before the end of this hour." At that, the silver warlord left the fearful soy and his officers for the meeting room.

Orion broke the silence "Soundwave, he won't-"

"Did you see the look in his optics?" Soundwave shivered as she leaned against Knockout, she placed a servo on Knockout's servo that was on her chassis "He _wants _to. I have known him for too long and have grown wise to the hidden thoughts in his optics." She closed her optics and clenched her servos.

"We'll stand outside," Breakdown suggested as Airachnid came to stand by his side "and swoop in to save you if he does anything."

Airachnid nodded her helm in agreement "We won't let him harm you or the sparkling."

Soundwave smiled while slowly unclenching her servos and opening her optics "T-thank you. I should go…"

"I'll go with; you mechs can stand behind the corners and move in when the door closes. Breakdown, have your hammer ready, you might need it to break the door," Airachnid commanded. Soundwave had to admit, Airachnid was certainly a figure to look up to. She could easily transition from a average conversation to anything tactical within a few seconds and nobody would even notice. "Knockout, you'll need your tazer pole," she smirked at the glare she received "Orion, keep your blade ready."

**HOLY COW! Literally…**

"Are you okay Soundwave?" Airachnid said softly "If you want, I can tell Megatron that you fell into recharge along the way because you haven't had much rest since the Unicron incident…"

Soundwave shook her helm "No, I have to go and rid myself of this fear." She gazed determinedly at the door before giving a confused glance at Airachnid "Why are you helping me anyways? And don't give me the classic 'oh, _all _femmes should stick together!'"

Airachnid sighed sadly "I had my sparkling ripped out of me before it was born… his name was supposed to be Yellowstreak because of his colors, yellow and black. I never saw him again… he had the most adorable doorwings and blue optics too…" Soundwave flinched at the story; she wouldn't even guess the strong femme had such a secret. "I nearly died from the sadness… in fact, if it weren't for my friends, I would've offlined myself… I guess I don't want the same to happen to you…" Airachnid finished with an ominous tone.

"Airachnid…" Soundwave raised a servo to comfort the saddened femme.

"Soundwave, there you are," Megatron's form appeared in the doorway "You're right on time too."

_Damn_, Soundwave thought as she followed the warlord into the room, she prayed to whatever god that was out there that Megatron wouldn't find out her secret.

"So when do you think we'll know?" Breakdown asked out loud from the corner he was hidden behind.

"Shh! We'll know when she screams or something!" Knockout hissed from the place he was in (_remember in Sick Mind when Knockout shrugged off the feeling of being watched? Remember Arcee in the corner? That was what Knockout was doing!_) He warily eyed the door that hid the purple spy.

A shriek filled their audio receptors.

"NOW!" Orion shouted as they ran towards the door with all of their might. It managed to break off in seconds due to the fact that Breakdown and Orion were fearful of what had happened to their friend.

"Stop Megatron!" Airachnid hissed as she ran into the room. A horrifying sight filled their optics.

Soundwave lay on the table with her interface panel, probably ripped off due to the fact that it was covered in energon, screaming as Megatron opened her chassis. Her claws had left many marks on the warlord and it was easily visible that she was quickly losing her strength. Megatron was snarling at her, a rage in his optics that matched no other, as he tried every possible way to open the purple spy's chassis. "Open it femme!" he roared at the tired Soundwave "I _know _you are carrying!"

"No!" the cries were getting weaker as Soundwave repeatedly said the same word over and over as she defended her unborn sparkling from the monster.

"LEAVE HER ALONE MEGATRONUS!" Orion roared and tackled his ex-ally "YOU WILL NOT HARM THAT FEMME!" He punched the warlord several times, causing a distraction to let the other officers get Soundwave out.

"It'll be okay…" Knockout repeated into Soundwave's audio receptors as she was carried by the red medic and the spider femme "Frag, she losing lots of energon! We need to hurry!"

Blue lights and warnings flashed across Soundwave's screen as she barely stayed conscious. Her audio receptors wouldn't receive any sound and she couldn't mover her body, either from loss of energon or fear or even both. She gasped for unneeded air as she grasped at nothing, her body was shaking and she was vaguely aware of being carried.

"Sh… lose…Sparkling…hurry!" Knockout's voice barely registered in her clogged up processor "Head…hit… think!"

Soundwave felt herself lose consciousness.

**GRAAASSSS!**

**A/N: OOOOOH! Cliffhanger! I hate them, but I love them. I'll update tomorrow!**

**Synch is a **_**very**_** feminine G1 Soundwave. **

**Sonicboom is Soundwave's sire, think black and white Sideways from Cybertron!**

**Astra is Soundwave's carrier, she looks similar to G1 Arcee with a purple color scheme.**

**Yellowstreak… is a surprise!**

**I am accepting names and genders for the sparkling now! Add it to your review/flame/whatever just press the button!**

**ALMOST CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so far we have a purple and silver color scheme for the sparkling and either the names Wavelength or Cynch (or something like that). No gender yet, though I'm counting on femme to win! The sparkling is based of off what the fans want, though, so hurry up and vote before it's too late! The name will definitely be Wavelength, I like it, unless someone else has a better name. I'm already looking up pictures/trying to draw a picture of Soundwave's sparkling! PITCH IN FANS!**

**Disclaimer: You should know it by now…**

**P.S. I will redo some chapters of this story **_**after **_**either the 10****th**** chapter (oh primus, that's far! I haven't even planned it **_**at all**_**!) Or when the story is finished!**

**In case you forgot, here are some characters that have a special purpose in this story:**

**Synch is a **_**very**_** feminine G1 Soundwave. **

**Sonicboom is Soundwave's sire, think black and white Sideways from Cybertron!**

**Astra is Soundwave's carrier, she looks similar to G1 Arcee with a purple color scheme.**

**Yellowstreak… is a surprise!**

**CHAPTER 4 (we're there already?)**

"_Soundwave, wake up," a gentle voice roused the purple spy from her seemingly endless slumber. How long had it been? Five seconds or five decades, Soundwave couldn't tell. She opened her optics to absorb the seemingly odd and foreign yet welcoming and familiar surroundings. She felt lost, yet she felt at home; no emotion was felt, no pain, not even her own body. It was like being as light as one of the 'clouds' all seekers, although they hated to admit it, loved flying through and making random loops in the sky with the 'fluffy' water droplets. Soundwave raised her claws to her face in confusion, as if trying to confirm that the spy _actually _existed at some point in history._

_The gentle voice once again prodded against Soundwave's audio receptors, it left pleasurable vibrations all over Soundwave causing the 'con to involuntarily let her engine purr. "I suppose you wouldn't know where you are…" the voice had no physical form nor gender; it was male yet female, invisible yet it was there, it was everything but also nothing._

"_W-where am I…?" Soundwave asked shakily to the gentle voice._

"_The Well of Allsparks… don't worry, you're not dead. I merely summoned you," the voice soothed the surprised femme with an extraordinary amount of success that it was as if Soundwave had never felt the emotion in the first place. In fact, Soundwave couldn't really feel _anything _ever since she had awoken in the strange land._

_Soundwave, regaining her calm demeanor, responded quickly "Why have you summoned me?"_

_The voice sighed pitifully, full of either exhaustion or sadness. "Well, it seems someone whom you are close to wishes to speak with you," as the voice responded to Soundwave's question, a feminine form was fading into Soundwave's view._

"_Hello Soundwave!" the new femme, navy blue with a red visor, waved towards the Decepticon "Long time, no see! … Well, I guess you can't visit the dead…"_

"_S-synch?" Soundwave fell to her knees from the utter shock of seeing her beloved sister once more. Synch seemed so much more lifelike than if she were alive, her armor held a gorgeous sheen that not even Knockout could manage to obtain, her visor _sparkled _in the unusual light along with her silver servos, legs, neck and other various body parts. She was truly a SparkGuardian, equivalent to that of a human angel, devoted to serving Primus and protecting those whose future will have a great effect on history._

_Synch helped her sister up "Yes dear sister, it is I. I have been protecting you for the last millennia ever since I learned of the secret our creators had hid from us." Synch removed her visor, revealing her full face because she only wore her lower mask when feeling threatened or when mock fighting with Soundwave, she gently smiled at her confused sister. "They were protecting you," Synch flicked her wrist, causing one of Soundwave's memories to surround the duo._

_Soundwave smiled, it was an early memory from her young sparkling days. She was playing tag with Synch while their beloved creators watched peacefully over them. Astra was sitting in Sonicboom's lap while holding his hand that seemed humongous compared to the femme's delicately decorated silver servos. Their blue optics joyously watched over their creations with great love, making sure neither of the two got hurt._

"_When shall we tell them?" Astra sighed while snuggling closer to Sonicboom. "I feel extraordinarily guilty for not telling them."_

_Sonicboom kissed his mate's forehelm "Not yet, you know my grand-sire had predicted a war between two factions, and you know what his predicted 'Decepticons' do to the families without a mech to join the army." Sonicboom nodded his helm, making his visor flash in the bright light of the dawn on Cybertron "I don't want either of them to get hurt."_

_Astra let her optics stray towards her pedes, her small wings visibly sinking "True… I hope Soundwave will grow up to be a great bot, no matter if anybody finds out about Soundwave's gender."_

_Sonicboom smiled "Ah, remember how my grand-sire said Soundwave would become a top ranking gladiator and, later on, an officer? We both thought it was a joke, there was no way our sweet little femme would become such a violent being. But ever since I met Megatron, such a young lad to be so strong, I guess gladiators do not have to be violent."_

_Astra's wings perked up at the memory and she allowed a small giggle to escape her lips "Soundwave was so surprised! I still remember her face, it was comical!"_

_The sparkmate's voices faded away along with the memory, leaving Soundwave frowning in thought despite her sweet recollection of the memory._

"_They hid it from us… to keep us safe? What did the Decepticons do to families without a mech to offer to their ranks?" Soundwave asked her sister whom was gently stroking her wings._

"_The Decepticons would kill all the femme-lings or kidnap them to be trained like mech warriors. Usually they could get away by training to be a either a ninja, a scientist, or a medic, that is why most of our femmes are either tough or have extraordinary IQs," Synch replied sadly. Soundwave leaned on her sister for support, recalling and realizing at the same time had heavy effects on one's processor. Soundwave recalled how fast and strong Thunderblast was, easily beating most of the superior officers including the larger ones like Breakdown, one how intelligent Slipstream was, always solving problems with her rather odd personality and great knowledge. Soundwave didn't know whether to be sad or glad that she was to be added to the list of the rare and powerful female Decepticons._

"_Soundwave, I have something to ask you know…" Synch whispered in her sister's audio receptors._

"_Yes Synch?" Soundwave tensed, feeling a question that would be hard to answer coming closer and closer as the seconds leaped by._

"_Would you like to stay in the Well of Allsparks?" Synch placed a servo on Soundwave's chassis "or would you like to return to the land of the living and complete your destiny… and pregnancy?"_

_Soundwave froze at the question, unable to answer such simple words. Yes, it would be nice to see her family and friends while guiding Gifted Sparks towards greatness and beyond, yet she wanted to see her sparkling and stay with the living, enjoying the excitement of not knowing what was next._

_The spy removed her mask and looked at her sister directly into her optics, earning a dreamy smile "… you always had such a pretty face."_

"_I'd like to stay with the living," Soundwave smiled as she said her response "to see my sparkling and be with Knockout and everybody else."_

_Synch smiled "Brace yourself then, returning to the realm of the living is… slightly painful."_

"_What?" Soundwave asked in surprise. Suddenly, a great weight crashed on the purple spy. The weight of the living, Soundwave thought as the Well of the Allsparks faded away._

**The Realm of the Living (still on Fanfiction)**

"Soundwave, don't leave us! We need you, damn it!" Knockout bellowed into the unconscious femme's audio receptors.

Breakdown grabbed his friend's tense arm "Knockout… she's been a straight line for five minutes. She's not coming back."

Knockout ripped his arm out of his friend's grasp in disbelief, his crimson optics glaring at the ground in complete anger. "How… could you be so _ignorant_?" the red medic spat out each word with poison, his voice sounding menacing without its usual purr "She was your friend! How can you toss away a friend without even taking a second glance at them, **huh**?"

Breakdown had ashamedly moved his optics to the floor, flinching as each venomous word was thrown out of Knockout's vocalizer. No rage was equal to that of a medic's rage, it was said a medic could obtain a completely different persona when angered enough and it seemed that Knockout was beyond that point of anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the medic finally paused, heavily venting from his rage that had overheated his systems. His eyes were glowing at an even bloodier hue and it seemed that even his brightest colors were just as menacing as Megatron's impenetrable gunmetal gray armor. His claws twitched angrily at his sides and his whole body was shaking with an immeasurable rage.

It made Breakdown angry as well.

Not bothering to be careful, Breakdown grabbed the angered medic by the shoulder and slammed Knockout against a nearby wall, causing some tools that were hanging to scatter around the angered duo. His yellow optics were burning with pure rage, staring straight into Knockout's with a possibly equal anger. "You think I don't care? _You _are the ignorant one! You don't even realize what you just said! You just insulted _me_, your guardian, your 'pirate', your assistant, and your _best friend _since forever!" Breakdown snarled into Knockout's flinching face "I could easily beat you until you were a pile of _dust_, but I choose not to! Want to know why? Because I'm your _friend_ and I love you, in a friend way of course, and don't want _anything _to hurt you! I was just trying to ease the sparkbreak that you would get!" Breakdown let go of Knockout, turning away so he wouldn't see the utter fear and the tears streaming down the medic's face. He knew he had struck fear into Knockout's spark, and thus hated himself for it, but he knew he had to get his point that he could _hurt _instead of _protect _Knockout at his own will.

Breakdown glared at a fallen tool to try and drown out the soft clicking noise coming from behind him after a loud thud echoed in the med bay, Knockout had sank to his knees and servos and was _crying_ in _public_. The red medic at least preserved some dignity after an argument and cried in the shower stalls or in the berthroom he shared with Breakdown at night, thus this let the brute know that he had hurt his friend more than intended.

After a few moments, the clicking noises had nearly disappeared. "S-sorry Breaky," Knockout began, his voice still shaky and heavy from his recent crying "I was j-just pissed you k-know. I never wanted to get _you _mad, i-it's just that you were the only one nearby so-" Knockout was cut off by an unsuspecting hug from his friend.

"I'm sorry too," Breakdown sighed into his friend's audio receptors. He released the medic from the hug and looked straight at Knockout's coolant and fear covered face "I never wanted to hurt you. I love you, in a friend way of course, and I just had to remind you that I can also get pissed and usually it never ends well." Breakdown smiled gently at Knockout and earned another smile from the medic.

The monitor hooked up to Soundwave beeped, stirring the two from their apology session.

"_Hah_!" Knockout quickly regained the medic-y demeanor he had that Breakdown loved, but was occasionally annoyed by it "I _told _you she was alive! _In your face!" _Knockout laughed joyfully, causing Breakdown to roll his optics while thinking _'why are medics so strange? Do geniuses obtain some sort of utterly random personality?'_

"Soundwave, can you hear me?" Knockout called out hopefully as he grabbed some energon for when the purple spy awoke.

"Five more minutes' mommy," Soundwave sighed while turning over, causing the femme to scream and fall face flat on the floor.

"Careful, you don't want to damage the sparkling, otherwise you will have a _very _angry Airachnid," Knockout noted as he helped Soundwave up "Also, I suggest you pack up."

"Why?"

"The Autobots have agreed to let you join until several months after the sparkling is born."

"WHAT?"

**LAWL**

**A/N: Woot, chapter 4! The next few chapters will feature 'Soundwave's Diary', thus those transitions will say "Soundwave's diary, day/week/month X" and then the story will switch to third person. Entries will end with "End of Diary"**

**Now, gimme sparkling genders/colors/names/personalities and also REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT: Had to get rid of Optimus, sorry guys! Thank you Pikatard for somewhat reminding me of this error!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! My brain ran out of juice and power yesterday, and on top of that I barely got a chance to even start this chapter. I DO enjoy kicking Megatron's a** though… *returns the 'nod nod'***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!**

**P.S: Notice the terms I created in the previous chapter? **

**SparkGuardian****- Cybertronian angels that guide those who have a special purpose, they give a special power (telepathy, good aim, creativity, etc.) to the one that they protect. The power changes between SparkGuardians. SparkGuardians usually protect their family, allies, and friends; it's rare for them to guide an unknown being.**

**Grand-sire****- Cybertronian term for Grandfather.**

**Grand-carrier****- Cybertronian term for Grandmother.**

**REMINDER (it's actually for me):**

**Synch is a **_**very**_** feminine G1 Soundwave. **

**Sonicboom is Soundwave's sire, think black and white Sideways from Cybertron!**

**Astra is Soundwave's carrier, she looks similar to G1 Arcee with a purple color scheme **_**with **_**a face mask (G1 Soundwave's lower 'face') and a set of seeker wings.**

**Yellowstreak… is a surprise!**

***NEW* Speedflash- Megatron's carrier, she is similar in shape to Slipstream from War for Cybertron, only with a G1 Arcee color scheme.**

* * *

><p>Megatron slammed his servo against one of the walls in the meeting room in frustration. Never before had a femme run from him, whether it be a medic treating his wounds after a battle in the gladiator pits or a 'fan-femme' interfacing with him after seeing how well he fought. Not even Airachnid ran from him, instead she chose to get close or create a distance from him as she pleased, and Megatron didn't mind that at all as long as she occasionally returned.<p>

So why would Soundwave, his most loyal Decepticon, run and keep secrets from him?

Clambering up from the floor after being knocked out from the surprise attack, Megatron ran the question over and over in his groggy processor as if trying to find the seemingly unobtainable answer. Sure Soundwave was rather… shy, but not _that _shy; how else would the ex-third in command have been able to boldly challenge and toy with Megatron in the gladiator pits all those eons ago? It certainly wasn't fear, but was it protection.

Megatron harrumphed at this thought; he knew that carriers and their sparklings shared a mind. If a sparkling felt any strong emotion such as fear or joy, the carrier would react as if _they _were feeling the emotion. It was recorded that a carrier killed the sire just because an over-emotional sparkling disliked the fact that the sire hit the carrier. No scientist, scholar, data clerk, or medic have an answer to why the carriers and sparklings have such strong bonds, but they know it can be dangerous. So it made sense that Soundwave would prevent the 'menacing Megatron' from even taking a glance at the quickly, in comparison to human pregnancies, developing sparkling. But only one question remained; if there was no bond between carrier and sparkling, would Soundwave have allowed Megatron to take a glance and determine if the sparkling was 'keepable'?

It was possible that the sparkling might have taken over Soundwave's processor, which was also recorded many times in history. Taking over a carrier's mind meant that the sparkling was extraordinarily strong; Megatron would know this because his own carrier told him about the many times Megatron had attempted, and successfully, taken over her processor. Such a shame that she had to fall in his lust for power, Speedflash might have made a fine Decepticon with her notable speed and accuracy. She could've easily destroyed the Autobots, making them fall over with the grip of death from both her power and her stunning looks.

And then there came another question; why did Soundwave never know of her being a femme?

Too many perplexing questions and answers for the day, the warlord snorted and slowly walked towards the command center in hopes of finding at least some entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Arcee," Ratchet shouted from the 'main room' to the temporary commander, his voice holding an urgent tone "We have a message from the Decepticons!"<p>

Arcee rushed towards the medic, Autobots and humans in tow, to find out the problem. "Open the transmission," she commanded, her voice wavering slightly due to her inexperience.

"Oh thank Primus you answered!" a red medic sighed, clearly exhausted, while glancing behind him occasionally. "I need to ask you bots a _favor_," he emphasized the last word with a purr, causing Arcee to roll her optics.

"I AM NOT GOING!" an absolutely _angry _feminine voice shouted from the background, followed by the noise of an object hitting another with a loud _clank _and an _ow_. The Autobots and humans flinched at the sound; the femme sounded completely angry and was most likely rampaging against some poor mech.

"What is it?" Arcee quickly replied, trying not to hold the medic from calming the enraged femme that- just ran behind him. It only appeared as a blur of purple, but it still caused confusion amongst the Autobots.

Knockout ducked down as a wrench was thrown at him "I need you to keep Soundwave at your base until she delivers the sparkling!" He ducked again, this time the object was a data pad and it flew dangerously close to the mech's helm "BREAKDOWN! HOLD HER DOWN!" Knockout shouted angrily.

"I CAN'T, DAMN IT! SHE'S TOO- AHHH!" another large clank echoed in the room "STOP THAT!"

"Uhh…" Arcee was at a loss of words for the first time since she was sparked. Too many things were going through her processor; the violence on the screen, confusion, and Soundwave being a femme all attacked her poor mind.

Ratchet smirked as he practically read his friend's mind "Shee says fine. Here are the coordinates for drop off…"

"NO!" the feminine voice, now tagged as Soundwave's, shrieked before the transmission was cut off.

"We are dead…" Miko muttered solemnly.

* * *

><p>"Pit no!" Soundwave repeated for the millionth time, a huge frown on her face as she was carried by Breakdown in a 'potato sack style'. She crossed her arms angrily while glaring at the red medic whom occasionally glared back.<p>

"Pit yes! It's for you and your sparkling's safety! I won't allow you to kill an innocent… um, mech? No, femme? Whatever… LIFE due to your stupidity!" Knockout grumbled in response to the angered femme. He rubbed his helm fins, the most sensitive part of him that happened to be hit by a flying wrench via Soundwave. His face was soured into pure anger as he glared at the data pad with a GPS app that was leading the trio towards a forest.

Soundwave glared at the ground as she was shifted to a bridal position. It was obvious that Breakdown was uncomfortable from the arguing duo and was trying to separate the two from fighting. "If only you noticed, I'm NOT stupid!" Soundwave snarled after a moment of awkward silence, causing Breakdown to sigh.

"Ha! Why are you acting like a moron now then, hm?" Knockout smiled bitterly, his optics narrowed at the data pad that was signaling that they were nearing the location.

"WELL-"

"Ladies, ladies! You're both pretty! Now calm down," Breakdown mocked the arguing duo for _he _was also getting angry.

"Fine…"

"Yeah- HEY!" Knockout snarled at his chuckling assistant "I'm NOT A FEMME!"

"Something I missed?" a feminine voice joined in the conversation. It belonged to a blue femme with blue and red colored optics, the same one that first appeared on their transmission to the Autobot base. Her arms were crossed and her face had a silly smirk on it.

"N-not at all," Knockout stuttered in surprise, caught by the beauty of the Autobot femme which cause sound wave and the femme to roll their optics.

"Soundwave, come with me. You two mechs can… do mech-ly things," the femme waved them off as Soundwave got to her pedes and followed the Autobot.

"She's hot," Breakdown noted, causing Knockout to 'hmph' in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Sparkling Journal Day 1, Autobot Base<strong>

**Time until birth of sparkling: 3 Weeks**

_**Ratchet told me to keep a data pad to record my feelings and prevent myself from destroying the quaint Autobot base. It's actually a nice place, it makes my armor shine to its full potential. No sign of their fleshie pets, the femme called Arcee told me they were at 'Jasper High' and won't return until 3:00 pm. Still pissed about Knockout, why are medics so weird? I was also told some interesting facts about carriers and sparklings… and fell asleep. Usually those things keep me awake, but Ratchet told me it was the sparkling. I'm alone with Ratchet in the base, the others are picking up the kids, I wonder how they'll react to me? I have no idea what to write in this Primus forsaken book… my claws are on the verge of breaking this thing…**_

Soundwave smirked at the data pad, somewhat satisfied at what she had written. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>~FIN<strong>

**A/N: NO MORE BRAIN JUICE! NEED REVIEWS! ACK ACK!**

**Fill out the sparkling questionnaire!**

***What will the name be? (optional = *)**

**Body color scheme? Optic color?**

**Gender?**

**IQ and personality traits (ex. Similar to Optimus, flirty, hates puppies)**

**Humans/Cybertronians liked/hated**

**Extra parts (ex. Visor, face mask, spikes)**

**Weapons**

**Autobot or Decepticon?**

**Will sparkling follow Megatron or stay with Optimus? (if female, she will fall in love with Optimus IF she decides to follow him)**

**Special powers? (ex. Telepathy, Super speed, turns into human)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! Thanks for all of your reviews and suggestions! I feel all fuzzy inside now… **

**I've decided that when we are with Soundwave, it will be in her point of view! (That feels weird for me too! Weird…)**

**About Soundwave being 'out-of-character', remember what I said about 'sparklings controlling carriers'? Well, that is what- AH, SPOILER! You almost got me there!**

**OK! Sparkling facts time!**

**Name: Either Wavelength, Receiver, Echo, Crisis **_**and/or **_**Tempo (notice the **_**and**_**? I also have trouble choosing! *bites nails*)**

**Colors: The optics will be purple with a red outline (look at Arcee's optics, they are **_**so **_**cool!) Main scheme will be purple/grey.**

**Gender: Surprise (s) *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**IQ/ personality: High IQ, street-smart savvy (LOL, loves it!), protective, gets about as angry as Knockout does (due to the fact Soundwave was close to the medic for most of the time)**

**Weapons: Ninjabot (Got to love those Ninja bots)! Arm cannon (slightly smaller than Megatron's), razor fingers on **_**left **_**hand that can be extended like tentacles, flame throwing fingers on right hand.**

**Special powers: WILL NOT TURN INTO HUMAN! That's all I can give you! (The human thing was a joke… unless somebody actually likes it)**

**Autobot/Decepticon: Neutral **_**and/or **_**Decepticon**

**Extra stuff: Hates Starscream for being a coward and leaving the cons, wants to learn medic-y super skills from Knockout/Ratchet, brags about the fact she was born with two elite Decepticon parents (well-bred and stuff); quiet, scheming, deceptive, blackmailer, cunning, bribing type (obsolete Starscream-y!)**

***looks up* that's not even everything! I **_**am **_**considering **_**everything**_**, so don't get your hopes down if you don't see your suggestion up there! I didn't want this whole chapter to be ideas…**

**Disclaimer: *glares at sign* I do not own Trans- oh, you get it already!**

**Thanks again everybody!**

**Things are about to get crazy; I'm out of ideas and this story isn't planned **_**at all**_**. DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

><p>It was quiet… too quiet for the Decepticon pirate. Breakdown frowned deeply as he stared at the red medic whom was, oddly, silently reading a data pad he had been looking at for the last couple of hours. Usually the 'cheery cherry medic' would be having a deep conversation with Breakdown, using words that the pirate always had to note to look up the meanings of. But today left the red medic in an odd gloom, nobody knew why Knockout had such strange 'emotional episodes' but they were all able to tell whether it was just a moody day or if something was wrong.<p>

"Knockout," Breakdown broke the awkward silence between himself and the oddly silent medic.

"…hm?" Knockout placed down the data pad on the pile of other data pads he had been intently looking at. He refused to say what he was looking at for the first half hour of his studies, so Breakdown easily tool a hint to the fact that the red medic did _not _want his assistant to know what was so important.

"You've been… quiet," Breakdown's vocalizer couldn't find a proper word to describe the moment, so his sentence ended with a lame word. Yet another unusual thing; Knockout would normally scold the pirate for not using a 'sophisticated' word and force Breakdown to read a whole dictionary to find a word to replace the lame one. But today he only received a lazy glare.

"I don't feel like talking," Knockout sighed to himself, unconsciously glancing at the stack of data pads that had recently appeared that day.

Breakdown pulled up a chair next to the berth Knockout sat on, trying to get the crimson optics to at least glare into the pirate's yellow optics. "Okay, role playing time. You're the patient, I'm the doctor," Breakdown smiled when Knockout chuckled slightly. Breakdown 'coughed' and began in a low tone "Now, sir, tell me what is wrong with you today." He pulled at a fake tie, chuckling on the inside about human clothes and Lady Gaga, while pretending to focus on an invisible data pad on his lap.

"Breaky-"

"It's _Doctor _Breaky to you."

"Ah, _doctor _Breaky, I'm fine…" Knockout trailed off as he stared out the window while tapping his right servo on the berth. Breakdown smirked at the red medic's actions; he now had his 'diagnosis' for the sad medic.

"Well sir, it looks like a classic case of heartbreak," Breakdown began, ignoring Knockout's startled expression and stuttered words. "Moodiness, usually depressed or sad, silence, boredom, and even day dreaming while doing tasks are certain signs of this disease," Breakdown smirked as Knockout began to throw a hissy fit, loudening the room with his angry shouts and pede stomps "the only way to treat it is by visiting the one who caused it. May I suggest Soundwave?"

"N-no, Breakdown! Stop it!" Knockout had quickly retired from his anger, instead his face was turning into a bright shade of red and his voice was shaking. Better than silence, thought Breakdown as he silently laughed at the medic's struggle to remain in his 'hot' composure.

"What were you looking at then?" Breakdown prodded the medic playfully.

"It is none of your business!"

"I guess I'll have to tell Soundwave about how much you LOVE-"

"Breakdown… continue like this and tomorrow morning you will wake up as a femme," Knockout growled, causing his friend's sing-song voice to silence. "Good," Knockout smirked as he picked up the data pad, causing Breakdown to sigh and mutter something about how long the day will be.

Medics, you got to love them but you got to hate them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sparkling Journal Day 2, Autobot Base<strong>

_**Bulkhead caught me trying to throw this thing away. I hate tattle-tales! They are nothing but spineless cowards that are stupid and uncaring, those little Primus-damn sons of- Anger issues again… Ratchet says it could be the sparkling taking over my mind, but I think it's just the shock of me finding out that I was a femme… Whatever, still no clue about what to write in this thing…**_

Soundwave rolled her optics while putting the data pad down _carefully _in the med bay. Keeping a journal was her least favorite thing, when she was younger, she and her mech-ling friends would mock all Cybertronians who used data pads to record thoughts and feelings. Well, in the way that the words did not end up as musical masterpieces or great stories and poems. Ah, those were the days of listening and collecting music while trying to learn the song while being 'too cool for school' and getting drunk at young ages with the 'pretty' femme next door. It was a great time; although it was the very reason Soundwave had such few friends now due to her heavy studying and refusal to end her studies for pure 'fun'. It was also due to the fact that she was somewhat famous on Cybertron; she used to be a DJ-bot of legend, her fast-paced techno-heavy metal mixes were considered brilliant for Kaonians and rebellious Iaconians whom were looking for a good time, but at the same time her classical slow-paced songs were great for fancy parties and celebrations in the high ranks. Crazy DJ-bot and studier by night, brilliant student and musician by day, that was the 'good life' for Soundwave… but apparently not for her high-grade and drug addicted unintelligent 'friends'. Only a few remained with her, but soon those left her in the war due to death or different opinions.

She even betrayed her best friend, Blaster.

Soundwave shook her helm; this wasn't the time to be crying over something from the past. But it still pained her spark to think of the fact that she left a great friend behind due to her ambitions and selfishness. Too many had fallen due to her carelessness, now she just had to prevent that from happening now to herself, Knockout, Breakdown, Airachnid, the Autobots, and the sparkling. She placed a servo on her chassis while calming herself with the thought that her sparkling would _not _fall from her carelessness. No, instead it would fall from a long, peaceful life on Earth.

Such a shame the sparkling may never see Cybertron in all of its former glory, the very world its carrier helped to destroy.

Would the sparkling forgive her at all for her shameful past?

* * *

><p>"Lord Megatron," a voice echoed after three rough knocks on the officer's lounge door "the new Decepticon we recently contacted has arrived on this ship."<p>

Megatron smirked as he disposed his empty energon cube "Ah, bring him in please."

The vehicon nodded behind him, causing a medium-sized black and white mech to enter the lounge.

He was quite muscular and his aura was enough to make even Optimus have nightmares. Both of his red optics was both narrowed in a demon-like fashion with cat-like black 'pupils'. His mouth was frozen in an eternal snarl due to his sharp fangs; they were as sharp as the long black claws on servos that could tear one in half if that was their mission. His arms had doors on them that said '_Police_' and it said in smaller words '_To punish and enslave_' along with the quote '_Peace through tyranny_' encrusting it. He had six helm fins; three of them had a light on them that transformed into the infamous flashing lights on a human police car. He proudly wore the Decepticon symbol on his arms, wheels, and chassis.

"What is it you require from me, lord Megatron?" the mech rumbled in a fiercely low voice while bowing before that great silver warlord.

"Well my assassin, do you recall Soundwave, my once most loyal 'mech'" Megatron smirked when the assassin nodded "Well, apparently 'he' is a 'she' and it happens to be that Soundwave is carrying my sparkling. My mission for you, Barricade, is to return her to me and after the sparkling is born… kill her." Megatron's smirk widened at Barricade's surprised expression that quickly turned into its usual menacing scowl.

"Yes my lord, I will not fail you," Barricade nodded before disappearing around a corner on the _Nemesis_.

Megatron suddenly burst into laughter "You sparkling will be mine, dear Soundwave, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Everything was falling into place.

Orion shivered as he walked past a black and white mech whose look on his face was ready to kill. "Barricade… I have to warn Soundwave…" Orion ran towards the med bay, not noticing the pair of optics glaring at him.

"I will not fail lord Megatron," Barricade snarled silently as he set chase after the amnesic Autobot leader.

* * *

><p>"- and be sure to stay in a good mood so the sparkling won't be born early," Ratchet finished as he placed a data pad filled with 'helpful hints on Cybertronian carrying sessions' away. "Any questions?"<p>

"Not at all," Soundwave yawned while stretching, causing Ratchet to scowl.

"Your breaking one of the rules, now go rest and come up with some names for Primus's sake!" Ratchet scolded.

"Sure Hatchet," Soundwave rolled her optics as she slowly walked towards her temporary berthroom across from Ratchet's.

Maybe she could ask the humans to help her?

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin<strong>

**A/N: Any ideas for the story or sparkling? Add them to your review or PM! Don't worry, I don't bite **_**that **_**hard!**

**Your reviews are my energon, they keep me going.**

**Happy Christmas and Merry New Year!**

↓↓ **PRESS IT! ↓↓**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! This chapter includes slight Mech x Mech, violence, and cuddling!**

**A/N: Is the Optimus problem fixed? I swear I replaced all the chapters with that problem, but some people are saying he is **_**still **_**there! Well, I'm already creating the sparkling and they (I have a lot to choose from, so I made more than one so I have more ideas mixed. I don't know which to pick though) are nearly finished! I'm still open to your ideas though, so keep them coming! Also, now would be a good time to come up with a name for the sequel, it will be based on the sparkling's development and how he/she gets through the war. Here are two ideas for a sparkling; they are incomplete which means you still have a chance to add more ideas! **_Remember, it's never too late to add!_

**Wavelength****: Mech that chose to be with Soundwave. He has purple with a red outline in his optics, and a silver body (with purple details that softly glow). Ninjabot trained by Arcee (secret crush). He refuses to accept Megatron as his sire. He loves playing human video games and comes up with hacks with Rafael (Final Fantasy, Forza Motorsport, Guitar Hero, and Pokémon). He looks up to Optimus and hopes to gain his level of skill. He is great at using many instruments and is a great DJ!**

**Looks: Wears silver Gjermundbu Helmet with purple outlines, is a seeker (silver Starscream wings with purple sift-glowing details), unusual green spark color, slightly taller than Bumblebee**

**Signature actions/looks:**

**Special Abilities: He uses telepathy; he can blend into surroundings by changing the color of paint job/body and optics;**

**Shadowcrisis****: Femme stolen and raised by Megatron. Assassin trained by Barricade (best friends). She is cunning, flirty, sadistic, stealthy, manipulative, and deceitful to get what she wants. Has heavy armor, so she uses brute force and her dark coloring to hide and attack others. She is a genius with a multi-personality disorder with high IQ. She uses heavy cannons that turn into great swords to kill foes, uses fire and darkness to her will. Sassy (great comebacks) and tends to easily manipulate other Decepticons and Autobots, Megatron sees her as a great heir to his throne and occasionally trains with her (Megatron always gets beaten). She is flirty but also sadistic, matches her unmatchable beauty. She is allowed to call Megatron 'Megsy' and uses the nickname with great pleasure. She hates Starscream for being a coward. She plays many instruments (Guitar, drums, piano, and her voice) and is a great DJ. She turns into a ground vehicle, the vehicle is. **

**Looks: German pickelhaube helmet (the color is black, replace the bird with the Decepticon symbol), battle mask (Optimus style), unusual golden spark color, a few inches shorter than Optimus, golden details around optics (gives eyelash-like look), violet cat shaped optics with black pupils, dark silver body with Latin words of destruction etched onto her arms in a glowing violet**

**Signature actions/looks: Always has a cheeky grin unless she is doing a mission, sings on top of the **_**Nemesis **_**every once in a while**

**Special abilities: She can use telepathy;**

**Pick any one! I plan for the sparkling to have **_**three **_**abilities and have a close relationship to at least **_**one **_**Cybertronian/ human.**

**Oh yeah…**

**WOW that was long! Here is the story!**

* * *

><p>"Dirt everywhere… disgusting," Barricade huffed angrily as he took another sharp turn on the seemingly endless Nevada desert road. He was here to confirm the rumor that the Autobot base was near this area due to the fact that Soundwave's signal always got cut off here. Also, Knockout had 'unwillingly' told him of the time when nearly <em>all <em>of the Autobots happened to be in the same town at the same time when he was street racing with the humans.

The medic had quite a big mouth, unable to keep even his own secrets to himself. He was always blabbing to a vehicon about the most seemingly insignificant things, but Barricade had grown wise towards the red medic. Knockout always had a meaning behind his words, whether if it was played backwards or if one scrambled the words it always meant something. Luckily for Barricade, the medic was too lazy to hide his words when telling a racing fanatic vehicon of the great races in Jasper, Nevada; he also mentioned that it came with an adrenaline burst, there was a chance they might come across the Autobots which would make their fun even more risky. It was mechs like those that Barricade abandoned long ago; why become excited over getting in trouble?

The assassin had to admit, when he was a young mech on Cybertron, he too was filled with thoughts of racing. It was the very reason he became best friends with Knockout and Bumblebee, to show off to other mechs and femmes that they were better than them. Racing was like a drug to a long-time drug addict, once you got a taste you were instantaneously addicted to the extra boost it gave to your systems and the 'good vibes' it sent through one's processor. It was a great time for the trio, but soon they began to break apart. Bumblebee wanted to become a warrior, leaving less time for street racing and more time for sparring; Knockout nearly stopped racing altogether so he could stay focused for studying to become a full-time medic; and Barricade wished to become an assassin to protect the one of the few mechs he looked up to, Megatron. Thus the trio slowly separated, their meetings changed from long conversations about pointless things to not speaking to each other all together. Now, the only relationship they had was when they were in battle or were, by some wild chance, parked together in a human public area. The only reason Barricade chose to remain on Megatron's good side was to try and protect his distant friends, so he had something to attach his pathetic hope to revitalizing Cybertron and being able to have his friends and lover back.

It was ridiculous though; why was the Autobot base in the middle of the desert when there were plenty of places on this infested rock for a base, and those places had a lot less _sand _too. Barricade had tried to avoid speaking with Knockout and the sand wasn't helping due to the fact that the medic had the ship's supply of buffers and paint. Barricade was on the verge of calling it quits and sending a message for a ground bridge, the thought that Soundwave would even be staying in this Primus-forsaken desert had been deleted from his processor.

Suddenly, before Barricade even had a chance to open up the comm. link, a familiar purple jet blasted through the sky of the near silent Jasper, Nevada day.

"Target acquired at last," Barricade smirked as he put the metal to the pedal and set chase in the direction the jet went. Finally things were going his way.

* * *

><p>Knockout smirked as he put away his magical 'un-denting' tool. "There, now you don't have to worry about damage to your protoform. But take care that you don't get rust!" Knockout cautioned the poor vehicon whom recently had his 'face' smashed from Megatron's anger. The vehicon nicknamed Steve nodded and shakily rose from the medical berth to resume his vehicon-y activities.<p>

"Poor Steve, he's always in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Breakdown sighed after the vehicon exited the med bay.

"I hope none of Megatron's anger goes to the sparkling, it would be a shame if such a nice femme had to take care of such a horrid child!" Knockout shivered as he picked up yet another data pad and began muttering some formulas to himself, much to Breakdown's distaste.

"I certainly hope you aren't making a medicine to force the sparkling to have Soundwave's temperament, it's illegal to mess around with someone else's processor for no apparent reason," Breakdown cautioned as he took another sip from his energon cube that lay next to Knockout's abandoned cube.

Knockout put on a fake look of hurt as he touched his helm. "Telling me to stop being a genius? That's bad parenting mom!"

"I'm not a femme."

"Of course you're not, it's just a saying."

"Nobody says that!"

"I do."

"Knockout, we need to contact the Autobots _now_!" Orion tore through the med bay as he shouted those words, ending the two mechs' pointless chatter. He quickly hopped on the med bay computer and began searching for the code to access the Autobot base.

"Whoa, calm down sweet rims," Knockout nudged the ex-Prime from his *cough* the med bay computer. "What's going on?"

Orion stopped panting after Knockout finished his sentence "Barricade came!"

A strong silence filled the room for quite a time as Knockout uneasily stared at Breakdown the same way Breakdown was looking at the medic.

"The assassin came here?" Breakdown spat out his energon when he _finally _fully processed the new data entering his slow processor "He's legendary for how well he tracks his targets! How did he get here so fast?"

"The vehicons keep saying that 'he was in the quadrant and just wanted to stop by to see his friends," Orion replied uneasily "I was surprised that he even _had _friends!"

Knockout quickly shut his open mouth, the last four words that came from Orion swirling in his processor.

"Knockout… you okay?" Breakdown poked his friend, only to get the finger shoved away with a small amount of force; it had the same strength as a sleepy sparkling snuggled in its carrier's arms.

"…his friends…" Knockout muttered in an almost dreamlike state, his optics lazily looking up at the dark ceiling.

"…okay? I'll help you Orion, just step over here…" Breakdown, knowing Knockout, immediately left his friend to brood over whatever was ailing him.

"…my friend…" Knockout sighed before he fell over from the heavy memories that assaulted his processor.

* * *

><p><em>The Crystal Gardens of Iacon, one of the few wonders left unknown to Cybertronians. It was the only place on Cybertron that didn't have crystals made from energon but rather from some unknown material that came from another part of the galaxy. It was the place where lovers, close friends, scientists, data clerks, Primus priests, and great leaders came to visit to relax or chat with other Cybertronians in the garden. It was full of crystals with random colors and shapes, some of the crystals have been formed into small roads, benches, and arches, making it more accessible to the Cybertronians with less stamina.<em>

_It was this place that Knockout always visited to see his close friend and his lover._

_His face was perked up in a smile, as most Cybertronians had been like in the Golden ages. He practically bounced on his pedes, waving at Cybertronians he didn't know at all. But at the same time, his cyan optics uneasily scanned the area, only one thought in his mind '_what if they couldn't come?' _That statement was quickly proved false._

"_Knockout, it's nice to see you again!" a yellow mech shouted at the medic "taking a break?"_

_Knockout smiled as he gave the yellow mech, his friend, a hug "It's quite hard at med school Bumblebee! You would never know the beginning of it!"_

"_Forgetting something?" a black and white mech, Barricade, tackled the vain red student medic from behind. The duo fell over laughing, a distant joyous twinkle in their optics. It was all they could do to avoid their quickly failing friendship._

"_How are things with the Mega-man?" Knockout asked as he lay down in between his two best friends as gazed up at the many stars. He made sure to crush as few crystals as possible; it would be a shame if some poor bot had to wait 1,000 years for the same crystals to grow back._

"_The same as usual, but Shockwave says we might have some rebels coming soon…" Barricade muttered while gazing into his friends cyan optics lovingly "how are things for you?"_

"_I advanced from my class, now I get to help with the surgeries!" Knockout smirked while holding an invisible scalpel and cutting open an invisible patient "Its pretty fun actually… how about you, Bee? …Bee?"_

_The duo laughed when they saw that the yellow mech had fallen asleep._

"_He must be working really hard at the academy!" Barricade laughed, leaning into Knockout's warmth._

"_Yeah…" Knockout trailed off as he cuddled closer to his mech-friend. He closed his optics, wanting the moment to last forever "It would be a shame… our different ambitions tearing us apart…"_

"_Nonsense, we've known each other since sparkling-hood, we'd never separate as long as we have racing," Barricade grasped the red medic's shoulders. His shocked expression quickly turned into a smirk "… and clubs!"_

_Knockout smirked at his mech-friend while tracing the larger mech's facial features. "Ah… we should all go tomorrow… I hear DJ Soundwave will be there…" Knockout purred while coming closer to Barricade, earning him a pleasurable engine rev._

_Barricade pressed his lips on Knockout's helm fins. "The legendary DJ… did you know he also works for Megatron? He's in the high command too, lucky mech," Barricade murmured while wrapping his arms around the smaller mech._

"_Mhmm… we'll worry about that tomorrow…" Knockout moved his face up so his lips met with Barricade's._

"_Knockout… I've known that look for a while, are you going to be busy?" Barricade separated himself from Knockout's sweet lips. "C'mon, tell me!"_

_He should've told him… no one would've gotten hurt if he did…_

"_Knockout?" the voice was changing into some one else's, it was familiar yet unknown. Either way, it was rousing Knockout from a place in which he didn't want to leave._

"_Knockout!" it still rang in his audio receptors. How he hated that voice… or did he love it?_

* * *

><p>"Knockout, wake up!"<p>

"…hunh?" Knockout snapped into reality unwillingly.

"Thank Primus that you're okay!" Breakdown sighed as he released his friend's helm "you fainted for no particular reason… was it something Orion or I said… like a trigger word?"

Knockout forced a smile "don't worry about it. Did the transmission go through?"

"No, Barricade must be scrambling the signal!" Orion called from the far side of the med bay.

Knockout's fake smile quickly turned into a frown "lock onto his coordinates; we need to get to the Autobot base before him!"

* * *

><p>The sky was once a great comfort to Soundwave, it was the place where she could relax in her own elements; silence, solitude, and flight.<p>

But now it only held discomfort and loneliness to the purple femme. With the quickly growing sparkling pressing on her armor and adding to her weight along with the possible chance that it might have taken control of her, it was like the human equivalent of having to take a long ride in an overflowing train. She knew this would be the last time she would be able to fly for a while, it was the very reason she asked Arcee for permission to have 'some alone time, outside'.

Soundwave sighed, her sparkling was certainly confusing her. It seemed to fear heights but at the same time it loved it; it acted the same way with other activities, feeling one way but also feeling the other way. It was also quite a moody sparkling, making Soundwave be much more emotional about things she wouldn't give a second thought about. It was also quite strong due to the fact that it had started to affect her on the first few days of its existence. Would she be able to raise it at all due to its strength, or would it kill her in the process?

Soundwave, feeling the weight of the sparkling growing slightly, transformed and gently landed several miles away from the Autobot base. She sighed again, beginning her long and tedious trek back, completely unaware she was being watched.

"Soundwave, watch out!" a familiar voice purred as a red mech tackled her.

"What the hell Knockout?" Soundwave cried when she saw the blast hit the spot she was in just moments ago. "What is going on?"

"Barricade!" Orion grabbed the femme and carried her bridal style to the Autobot base as fast as he could.

"Whoa, slow down- how do you know the location of the Autobot base," Soundwave cut herself off in surprise.

"Lucky guess?"

"Good enough for me."

"HURRY UP YOU PARROTS!" Breakdown shouted from where he was struggling to fight Barricade. When he looked back at his target, he found that the mech had disappeared. Suddenly, the pirate felt a knife held close to his energon line.

"No, Breaky!" Knockout choked at the sight of his friend in near death.

"Let me go!" Soundwave yelled at Orion as she wiggled out of his strong grasp. When she managed to get free, Orion yelped in surprise and began chasing her.

"The femme for the pirate," Barricade smirked as he pulled off his favorite movie line, got to love those movies that involved kidnapping. "Or they can both die; your choice _medic_."

"Barricade, I know you're not like this!" Knockout said to his ex- mech-friend.

"You don't understand the sacrifices I have to make… this is one of them."

"Well if you _explain _then I might-"

"What will it be?" Barricade interrupted again, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Don't do it Knockout! You too Soundwave!" Breakdown added when he caught Soundwave trying to sneak attack the assassin.

"Oh, time's up," Barricade smirked as he cut Breakdown's main energon fuel line.

"BREAKDOWN!" Knockout cried as he ran to rescue his dying friend.

"C'mon sweetheart, you have somebody waiting for you…" Barricade smirked as he put Soundwave on his shoulder and carried her potato sack style into the ground bridge. "See you soon, _Knockout_. I can't say the same for your friend though."

"Let me go!" Soundwave cried out in frustration while hitting the assassin. Eventually she gave up, tears of defeat streaming down her face.

"Mission completed, my lord," Barricade smirked as he handed the defeated femme to the warlord.

"You may return to your berthroom," Megatron addressed the assassin before turning his attention towards Soundwave. "If memory serves, our last encounter wasn't very _pleasant_, so I'm afraid you'll have to pay the price," the warlord smiled when he saw Soundwave's horrified look through her shattered face mask "Despite that, I'm willing to say that it is _so nice _to see you again my dear Soundwave."

* * *

><p><strong>~FIN<strong>

**A/N: Happy New Year! I guess I lied about this story being done before the New Year, oh well. Anyways, CLIFFHANGER BABY! You better start bringing your parachutes because there is even more cliffhangers ahead! Vote on a sparkling please and feel free to add more ideas… or you could just say hi… anyways, PREES THE BUTTON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm thinking about adding another option to the list. Tempo is **_**her **_**name and she is a **_**Decepticon**_** spy and medic that is actually an Autobot. Her personality is very similar to the character, House (Watch the show **_**House M.D**_**… it's the creepy old guy with a cane.) She is great at manipulating others and is a formidable fighter, despite her size and her thin armor and weapons. Her strongest weapon is a small fusion cannon. She also has tentacles and can use telepathy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers **_**or **_**House… or the following quote I'm going to use. Deal with it.**

"**We were given: Two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, and two ears to listen. **

**But we have only one heart because someone else has the other one that we have to find."**

**I thought the quote would fit this story due to Soundwave's relationship with Knockout.**

**WARNINGS: A little bit more yaoi and some character death.**

* * *

><p>"BREAKDOWN!" Knockout cried out as he ran towards his dying friend's side. He quickly pressed his servo on top of the large wound as he straddled Breakdown in a small attempt to keep the dying mech still. His other servo was pressed against Breakdown's forehead to check for possible processor fritzes; they can be dangerous when somebody is bleeding to death due to the fact that they caused increased spark beats and temperatures.<p>

"Chill out Knockout," Breakdown chuckled before coughing up some energon onto Knockout's coolant streaked face. Breakdown forced a smile as he wiped off both substances from the red medic's panic stricken face.

"You're dying and you expect me to _calm down _of all things?" Knockout shouted as he hastily pulled some medical tools from his subspace.

"I… want you to calm… down because… of Sound…wave," Breakdown wheezed repeatedly as he said the statement "all of… your work would… be for nothing… if you… don't save her." Breakdown shoved his friend's shaky servos away from the heavily leaking wound. He shook his head slowly, though it did nothing but made Knockout even more terrified.

"Your processor is running low on energon! You need medical attention!" Knockout sobbed as he once again attempted to seal the wound through tear filled optics. His audio receptors could barely hear anything against the sound of his spark-beat and time seemed to move slow as he tried to save his friend.

"Knockout… please, calm down," Breakdown, despite his quickly depleting strength, managed to roll Knockout on his back and pin the smaller mech's arms and legs down. The pirate slowly allowed his face to come close to the medic's. It never occurred to Breakdown that this was the closest that the duo had ever gotten.

"L-let me go!" Knockout struggled against the strong hold, ignoring the small voice in his processor that was reminding him that he would never break free. More voices filled his hazy processor, each one speaking of the fact that there was no hope. Breakdown's face was only a streak of dark blue and neon yellow through Knockout's tear and fear filled optics.

"Not until… you calm down," Breakdown coughed some more energon onto Knockout. He laid a finger on the smaller mech's lips and whispered through his cracking vocalizer "if you stay quiet… you'll be able… to hear what… I want to tell you…"

Knockout barely stopped his sobs from racking his body and erupting from his vocalizer. His eyes were leaking coolant as quickly as his friend was bleeding energon. "What is it Breakdown?" Knockout whispered shakily when he was released from Breakdown's strong grip.

Breakdown smiled as he lay down next to Knockout and stared at nothing. He turned his body towards Knockout's and, despite the fact that his optics still remained locked onto nothing, used his large and shaky servo to grasp Knockout's small servos. "I… I love… you Knockout," Breakdown sighed as, much to Knockout's horror, his optics flickered off.

Knockout could only gaze in pure terror as his friend's servos fell away.

Breakdown, the strong yet clumsy and lovable pirate, was dead. And he was in love with Knockout.

"Breakdown…" Knockout shut his optics tightly as he smashed himself against his dead friend "this isn't funny… wake up…" Knockout's fake smile turned into a frown as coolant ran even faster down his saddened face "Wake up, damn it!" He banged his servo on the ground in disbelief. "Breakdown…?" Knockout finally broke into quiet sobbing and curled up against the once warm body. He placed his helm on Breakdown's chassis while muttering something in German.

Orion limped towards the crying medic and placed a hand on Knockout's rounded shoulder "Knockout… he's gone, let's go and get help."

Knockout suddenly threw his head back and began laughing. It was the laugh of a mad mech, one that has truly lost something important to him. Knockout was long gone, his mind taken the same place where Breakdown was.

"Soundwave needs you," those three words cut Knockout off. The same words shoved the red medic up and forced his tired body to move.

"Yes…" Knockout muttered as he transformed and drove off towards the Autobot base, momentarily forgetting his friend.

* * *

><p>"If memory serves, our last encounter wasn't very <em>pleasant<em>, so I'm afraid you'll have to pay the price. Despite that, I'm willing to say that it is _so nice _to see you again my dear Soundwave," the warlord smiled when he saw Soundwave's horrified look through her shattered face mask. He ripped off the remains of her face mask and took the time to take in her facial features, the final thing left unseen and untouched by the warlord. He leaned close to Soundwave's audio receptors, causing the femme to shiver. "How about I get you settled, then I shall deliver your… punishment," Megatron purred as he grabbed the terrified purple femme by the arm and nearly dragged her to her next location.

After several confusing turns, the duo ended up at one of the many elevators in the _Nemesis_. Megatron shoved the femme inside after typing in several codes that were unfamiliar to Soundwave. He smirked at Soundwave the exact moment the doors slid closed.

Soundwave shut her optics as she raised her helm towards one of the dim lights in the elevator. "Something tells me this is going to be one hell of an elevator ride," Soundwave muttered as she opened her optics when Megatron stood next to her, their bodies brushing against each other.

"I see your assumptions are as blatant and true as ever," Megatron's smirk grew when he grabbed Soundwave by the chin and brought her face close to his. "And you as stunning as ever," he feverishly kissed her, causing Soundwave to frown deeply and hopelessly push away the warlord. His kiss was disgusting and sloppy and his servos were everywhere, making the femme confused and disoriented; it made Soundwave want to purge her tanks from the level of disgust it was on. It didn't help that she swore she felt his large servos land on her aft several times. Soundwave had just about enough when Megatron's glossa forced its way in her unwilling mouth.

She bit down on his glossa, making him roar in pain and surprise. Megatron glared at the triumphant femme "you're disgusting." Soundwave internally smirked when she overheard several curse words flow from the angry warlord's mouth.

Her smirk was gone as soon as it appeared. She was frozen in fear from the look that Megatron had given her.

"Listen now femme. If you do not do what I ask, I will make sure that you _and _your sparkling will _die_," Megatron snarled before roughly grabbing Soundwave's arm and once again nearly dragging her to the unknown location.

"Here we are… await my return or else," Megatron cautioned one final time before unwillingly shoving the femme into the room.

Soundwave took no time to acknowledge the statement or even look around for she knew where she was at. "Megatron's berthroom," Soundwave muttered as she sat down on the comfortable berth in the center of the darkened room. A large Decepticon symbol adorned the ceiling and the doors to his personal wash racks and on the exit. The room had one giant window that lay behind the berth, causing a large shadow to invade the rest of the room. The whole room had a silver and purple color scheme and it was adorned with various parts of fallen Autobots that were of importance that were arranged by ranking.

Soundwave took the time to lay a single claw on each item, silently hoping either their deaths were painless and short or that they were still alive. She froze in front of the arm of Sentinental Prime, recalling when he had moved her to a school that matched her advanced potential. He had saved her and her family from her abusive school and neighbors. She wrapped her whole servo around the object while wondering if he forgave her for being a Decepticon. She slowly unwrapped her servo from the item and continued to view the other parts shown, the whole time she couldn't help but picture the way they died and what the last sounds that came from their vocalizers were.

"Soundwave," a mech's voice startled Soundwave from her thoughts.

Soundwave gracefully spun around on her heels to face the visitor. "Yes?" she whispered, her voice too tired to speak any louder.

The mech, a vehicon, gently placed an energon cube in her shaking servos "Lord Megatron requests that you take your energon and keep your strength." The vehicon placed a hand on Soundwave's shoulder "I'd take care not to show Airachnid any care… it would make her become Megatron's next target." The vehicon swiftly left the room, leaving Soundwave with her thoughts and her energon cube. She quickly emptied the cube and placed it on one of the tables next to Megatron's berth before laying down on it. The energon left her tired and warm and all she wanted to do was recharge.

_He drugged it_, she thought when she saw a silver blur enter the room before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin<strong>

**Quadruple space! (when an author doesn't write what happens during 'it')**

**Review please!**

**Oh, here's a heads up; I might slow down on posting the chapters as I go due to the fact that my vacation is almost over.**

**ALSO, I have shortened the time from seven weeks to three weeks. She is currently on day 10 (some days were skipped)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have school again! Also, I might put this story on hiatus to update my other stories!**

**NOTE: Please vote on your favorite sparkling! Refer to chapters 8 and 7 for the choices (Wavelength, Shadowcrisis, or Tempo). So far, Wavelength is the favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize or remember. Also, thank **_**Silver Wolf of Dreams **_**for some of the humor seen in this story! If it weren't for her, Knockout wouldn't be adorable! Also, Megatron would hate rubix cubes! **

**As other plot bunnies assassinate me (they're all Mortal Kombat), I suggest you start reading!**

**Oh, you should watch Megatron the perv on You-tube, it hilarious!**

* * *

><p>Soundwave slowly onlined from a long and painful recharge. Her processor was pulsing with pain, her body almost refused to move, and her mouth had a horrid taste in it. She groaned softly as she tried to move, stirring another being nearby. Soundwave quickly became aware of a large weight on her side, an arm, as it shifted slightly upwards and began to stroke where the sparkling was. Soundwave, still groggy from recharge, unconsciously snuggled into it. She heard a deep chuckle coming from yet another mass behind her. After several minutes, she suddenly realized where she was and who she was with. Her processor quickly began to piece together what little information it had, but even with such small resources she was able to guess what had happened to her. She flinched when she felt a pair of lips brushed against her neck.<p>

"Did you recharge well?" the deep voice, Megatron's, whispered in her audio receptors. Soundwave recoiled slightly from the negative emotions she felt for him.

"What did you do to me?" Soundwave whispered angrily for she could barely speak.

"Answer my question first, then I will do so to yours," Megatron rested his head on Soundwave's shoulder after kissing her audio receptor.

"… Pleasantly," she lied, knowing if she told the truth that Megatron would be angry and most likely force another interface with her, only this time she would be conscious.

"Joy. As for your question," Megatron purred as he moved his servo towards Soundwave's face and forced the femme to look at him. He planted a small kiss on her forehead "you could say I had… fun with you last night."

Soundwave quickly noticed the many scratches on her armor, many of them littered in between her legs. She also noticed the faint blue liquid surrounding the same area. Her face curled up in disgust, causing Megatron to merely chuckle.

"I suggest you get cleaned up," the warlord pointed towards his personal wash racks. "And then come back here," he motioned towards his berth "there is something more we need to do…"

Soundwave quickly fled from the berth barely after Megatron finished the 'invitation'.

"Ah, and one more thing," Megatron called out to the purple femme whom had frozen in her spot "I have decided to name the sparkling Galvatron or Shadowcrisis."

"You chose those without my consent?" Soundwave turned and glared at the warlord "I'm the one actually doing most of the work!"

"Without me, you wouldn't even have the sparkling," Megatron gestured towards the very noticeable bump on Soundwave's torso "and I prefer to avoid as many dissentions as possible."

Soundwave muttered a few curses before sharply turning on her heels and stomping off towards Megatron's wash racks, the warlord in tow.

Soundwave sighed in relief as soon as the hot water hit her tired body. It was a huge relief to her sore joints and headache. She tilted her helm upwards and allowed some of the liquid to run into her mouth and down her neck, washing the horrid taste away. The soft patter of falling water slowly helped her aching processor and deeply calmed her. Soundwave turned slowly to allow the water to have maximum range, only to freeze from utter fear in surprise.

Megatron smirked at the surprised femme. He took the moment to allow his optics to roam her body, licking his lips as he followed the falling water. "This can't wait," Megatron purred before wrapping a soft material around her neck.

Soundwave slowly lowered her head to admire the warlord's handy-work. He had turned some black and purple ribbon into a gorgeous bow around Soundwave's neck. She put her claw on it gently, as if silently questioning the warlord's decision. Was he trying to make up for all the things he had done to her?

"I thought I'd give my property a collar," the statement drove away all possible aspects of romance on the once kind, now annoying, gesture.

Glaring at the warlord, Soundwave snatched a towel and dried off the liquid, ignoring the look she was being given.

Soundwave screamed as she was slammed onto the wash rack's wall.

* * *

><p>"… Are you okay Knockout?" Orion asked quietly after several long and silent minutes of driving towards the Autobot base.<p>

"I'm fine," Knockout muttered without his usual purr.

Orion sighed solemnly. Knockout never stayed silent for that long unless he was deep in thought. Orion knew that Knockout gained inner turmoil after Breakdown's death and confession, but something in his spark told him that it was more complicated. Knowing Knockout, he would put on fake smiles and hide his problems behind his confidence no matter how heavy the grief was, so it stood to reason that there was multiple things ailing the medic, tearing him apart from the inside. Of course, each of those things had to have a heavy loss or grief for the problem to even affect the 'cheery cherry', so it added more to Orion's hypothesis.

Orion snapped from his thoughts when he heard Knockout curse in German. Orion shifted his optics from Knockout to the approaching vehicles.

The Autobots were coming.

"Knockout?" a blue femme asked, surprised at the medic's somewhat unannounced appearance.

"Arcee," Knockout acknowledged the femme coldly for all of his kindness was lost with Breakdown. Orion merely sighed again at the medic's action's, unwillingly gaining the attention of the Autobots.

"Optimus!" the yellow one, Bumblebee, said in Cybertron's second and lesser used dialect.

"Uh… Bumblebee?" Orion guessed, unsure of what exactly to say to the yellow mech.

"BULKHEAD!" Bulkhead shouted out loud, making all optics shift towards the large green warrior "… everyone else had their name said…"

Arcee rolled her optics and then quickly turned her attention towards Knockout "what are you doing here?"

Knockout crossed his arms. "We were hoping for your help to free Soundwave. I'm sure you're aware of her current situation…" Knockout growled.

"Narcissistic asshole," Arcee muttered before returning to her commanding voice "why should we help you?"

Knockout's gaze quickly turned somber causing the Autobots to stare at him in surprise. "Because Megatron took something important away from me," Knockout clenched his servos and optics while turning away, as if trying to stop the endless tears that fell from his face.

"Fine," Arcee's voice turned weak, "follow me. Just don't hurt the humans."

The Autobot base was very warm and cheery, a huge contrast to the dark halls of the _Nemesis_. It was small, which meant all inhabitants would be very close friends. Their med bay was filled with fairly recent technology, although Knockout's lab on the warship was much larger and had more updated tools. Also, there was many 'human areas', some of which actually had humans gawking up at Knockout and Orion. Had it been a different occasion and mood Knockout would enjoy the attention and strut around like a 'peacock'. But now he only gazed at the floor in a bitter way; his paint job seemed to be duller and his optics were grey and a dull mahogany (a huge contrast to his cherry paint job and vibrant black and crimson optics.) In layman's terms; he was more in a 'what are you looking at' mood rather than his usual 'like what you see?'

"What is the current location of the _Nemesis_?" Ratchet asked from his current location, in front of the computers in the 'main room'. Orion, sensing Knockout's mood, walked towards the medic and gave away the coordinates.

"Woah, I never noticed this because every time I saw you I was terrified but… you are hot!" a young human femme ran up towards Knockout, causing the red medic to slightly smile and straighten his posture. "What's your name, hot boy?" the femme winked.

"…Knockout," the red medic was slowly regaining his purr "and what would a femme with such fine taste as yours be named?"

"Miko!" the femme, Miko, chirped and then gestured towards the two human mechs behind her. "That's Jack," she pointed towards the serious and insecure one.

_Like Orion_, Knockout thought before glancing at the younger mech. "And that's Rafael, but we just call him Raf," Raf waved shyly.

"All set," Ratchet called, causing the Cybertronians to gather at the ground bridge.

_We're coming Soundwave_," Knockout thought as he turned into his vehicle form.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin<strong>

**A/N: OKAY! Reviews please! Also, vote for your sparkling!**

**Hiatus for now…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, here's how I will 'organize' the story.**

**A Spy's Secret's will zoom on Soundwave's pregnancy, the sparkling(s) birth, and when he/she/they are older. Another story will be made to show what happens as he/she/they grow up (utter fluff!)**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO PICK A SPARKLING! I SUGGEST READING 'Awkward Moments with a Spy's Sparklings' TO GET A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THE SPARKLINGS!**

**Disclaimer: No special thanks to disclaimer for stating the truth of me not owning Transformers!**

**BEGIN**

* * *

><p>Megatron, for seemingly the first time in eons, was smiling.<p>

Why, you ask? He had managed to locate and recruit Barricade, the assassin, Shockwave, the scientist and medic, Thunderblast, the ninja-bot and his fan femme, and Sideswipe all in the same month. Also, he was able to capture and keep Soundwave, his new unwilling mate whom was quite easy to break, for the few days that remained until the birth of, what he hoped to be, his next heir. Orion still has not regained his memories as the, quote the Autobots, 'noble and great' Optimus Prime, leaving the Autobots with a weak untrained leader, Arcee, and disorganized. Breakdown, one of his traitors, has fallen in battle from his treachery, leaving Knockout without his guardian assistant and also, possibly, saddened from the great loss of a long-lasting friendship that might have bloomed into something more. Also, he had learned from Soundwave that Starscream, his ex-second-in-command, had not joined the Autobots but instead, like the coward of the groveling fool, decided to flee both sides, possibly, and Megatron hoped, to never return again. There was also the fact that Megatron didn't just have a _heir_, he might have two heirs to his throne so if he should fall, which was a highly unlikely fact, both of them should be successfully be able to rule together with their strong bond and possibly conquer the Autobots.

In layman's terms; all was running smoothly since, what felt like, forever.

"My lord," a strong, thick with British accent, voice called to him.

"Yes Shockwave?" Megatron rumbled, slightly surprised from the sudden interruption of his prideful thoughts.

Shockwave, the owner of the voice, did a quick bow. "Soundwave only has two days left until the sparklings are born," Shockwave put as much enthusiasm as he could into his voice which, not surprisingly, was a very small amount.

"Are you able to see their genders?"

"Negative, my lord. We are only able to guess from their size, one of which is considerably larger than the other, so my calculations say that you will be the father of both a mech and a femme."

"Good, you may return to whatever it is you're doing. I will handle Soundwave," Megatron waved off the soldier whom bowed and left the warlord to visit his 'mate.'

Soundwave silently lay on the medical berth, her delicate face showing no emotion. Over the past few days, Soundwave seemed to have lost all contact with reality, barely acknowledging any one who tried to speak with her. Shockwave logically concluded that Soundwave, due to the current events and what she saw, was losing her mind, thus her processor had created an 'alternate reality' for her to live in until she recovered from whatever trauma was ailing her. Another guess was that Soundwave's mind was in withdrawal from the sparklings' control over her, her processor was trying to regain its power over her body. Either way, in Megatron's opinion, she had never been more silent in her entire life.

"Let's go Soundwave," Megatron held out his servo towards the depressed femme.

Soundwave, instead of her usual hateful greeting, merely acknowledged him with a small glance. Her optics were the only thing projecting her inner turmoil to the world. It was almost as if she had given up on life. She gently clasped his servo and lifted herself off the berth to lean on Megatron, whether it was her own will or not, he would never know, she didn't care.

"It seems as if the Autobots have given up in the search for you," Megatron announced, feeling as if talking to himself, just like the past when he spoke to Soundwave, just trying to see the usual fire in her optics. He was extremely disappointed when the femme merely hung her helm and leaned even more heavily on the warlord.

"They haven't given up," Soundwave muttered, surprising the warlord with her now rare response.

"Either way, they will fall," Megatron smiled at his own statement, crushing all of Soundwave's hopes.

* * *

><p>"Finally, what took you so long, femme," Barricade growled at the arriving femme whom was to join him for 'watching duty.'<p>

"First, the name is Thunderblast, which I'm surprised you forgot because we're like… family," the femme winked while gesturing to her body, causing Barricade to snort and roll his optics. "Second, it never hurts to be fashionably late."

"Be glad I'm not reporting your late arrival…" Barricade rumbled while staring at a screen that showed several vehicons in the rec. room that were having a much more pleasant conversation.

Thunderblast laughed, "Honey, you _know _the Autobots won't come. It's been so long since we captured Sounders that it's possible they may have forgotten about her!"

Barricade, fighting the urge to just _slap _the femme across the face, merely grunted. "Don't be so sure, the Autobots are known to wait for surprisingly long times until their counterattacks."

"Party-slagger!"

"Glitch."

A negligible silence momentarily hung in the air.

"Are you going to fight Knockout if he arrives, brother," Thunderblast sighed, most likely recalling Cybertron's golden ages when her older brother, Barricade, was Knockout's, her 'sassy gay friend', mech-friend.

"I'm… not sure," Barricade muttered.

"I understand," Thunderblast quickly reverted to her usual cheery self, "if you don't want to fight him, then I will! I want to show him a thing or two for making my big bro' so sad!"

"Just don't kill him."

"No promises!"

"_Thunderblast_…" Barricade warned.

"Okay!" Thunderblast nodded before retreating to her post.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Hey big bro!" Thunderblast waved at a large black and white mech._

"_Thunderblast, I'm busy…" Barricade sighed while putting away his newest creation, a samurai blade._

_Thunderblast pouted, "But you said you would meet my friend!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Knockout you big dummy!" Thunderblast laughed. At her words, a rather attractive red mech joined the duo._

_Barricade swore he melted through the floor as his optics got a full view of his sister's friend. He had a cherry red finish, an unusual color for a Kaon inhabitant, which suited him just fine. He held a cheeky grin on his face despite the fact that he was in the presence of a much larger mech. His deep sapphire optics showed both a fun-loving and intelligent mech, the combo of both extraordinarily hard to find. Barricade could hardly describe the rest of the mech for he was too stunning for him to properly process anything._

"_Hey," the mech, Knockout, purred, "I suppose your name is Barricade. Thunders here always talks about you."_

"_O-oh, really?" Barricade smiled, "She talks about you all the time as well."_

_Knockout laughed, "Doesn't everyone do that now-a-days?"_

"_I'll leave you two to it!" Thunderblast skipped out, leaving the two mechs to their own conversation._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Knockout sighed at the memory. They had both grown so different since back then, now they fought on different sides and even have completely different jobs, one to save life and the other to destroy. He could only hope to save all three lives, Soundwave's and her sparklings, before anything happened to them.<p>

The _Nemesis _has never scared him before, but now it seemed like his destroyer.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin!<strong>

**A/N: When I say fin, I mean 'end of chapter'. When the story ends, it will say end! Also, I may turn to updating monthly due to school and life. I have to wait nine more weeks more another reasonably long break to catch everything up….**

**VOTE ON A SPARKLING(S) OTHERWISE I WILL PICK! **

…**or at least review… please? On that note, does anybody miss a certain character? (Synch, Breakdown, Airachnid, Blaster, etc.) I will be willing to add them or put more scenes of them if you ask nicely… or at least review.**

**(°▼°)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I wanted to update this story, but I got sick (I still am, so I apologize if anything is confusing in this chapter) and on top of that I had butt loads of homework and I was impatiently waiting for season 2 of TFP.**

**Okay…. The sparklings are… *drum rolls* Wavelength and Shadowcrisis! *crowd goes wild*! Yep, twins indeed to make this story even more 'interesting'.**

**I think I forgot about Orion Pax, but he will be in this chapter… I think. Also, I think I might let you guys see how Knockout is bearing Breakdown's death… well, enjoy!**

**Begin!**

Knockout sped through the halls of the _Nemesis_, not wanting to wait for the Autobots to join him. Luckily, word of his betrayal seemed to never reach this ship, the Vehicons and Eradicons merely stared at the red blur going by. He heard an Autobot scream in his comm. link to stop or slow down, possibly Arcee or Ratchet, he didn't care, and he turned off his comm. He learned the hard way that time is important; each second should not be wasted. He lost Breakdown that way, but he was not going to lose Soundwave too. A small pang of sadness hit his spark at the thought of the pirate, but he quickly shoved it away, trying to recall the good times he spent with Breakdown.

It didn't work, the Decepticon part of his brain managed to force him to think of all of the bad times. Knockout blinked in surprise at the revelation; normally he would at least be able to muster up one memory or two, but this time there was utterly nothing, not even a replay of Breakdown's laugh. He mulled for a moment that grief of Breakdown's death was, well, breaking down the emotional wall that he and Ratchet coded together. The only possible conclusion was that there was a nearby telepath in some sort of agony or pain, usually they kept their emotions in check for the sake of others, trying to communicate with him. There was only one telepath on this ship strong enough to do such a thing.

Soundwave.

A red fury rushed through his veins at the thought of her condition. Now Megatron was going to pay… with his life.

**Transition!**

"Hello! Wake up, you big sleepy mech!" a cheerful voice rang in Breakdown's receptors, making him moan and clutch his head. He swore he felt the source of the voice pout before shoving away his hands with ease.

"Five more minutes carrier…" he sighed while trying to ignore the annoying femme.

"Why don't you wake him up in that special way of yours, Synch," a deep yet familiar voice told the femme he named.

"Okay!" she laughed in response at the deep voice. Breakdown braced himself for some sort of explosive way to awaken him… it never came. "Get off your fat a** you f***ing b*****d," she growled angrily.

Breakdown shot up in surprise, that femme was _evil_. He glared at the sleek blue and white form who merely smiled at him. Then, he directed his optics around him "Where am I?"

"The Well of the Allsparks," the voice responded "I am Primus… don't bother looking- I SAID DON'T BOTHER! I'm invisible!"

"Primus is somewhat of a whacko," Synch muttered to Breakdown. Primus, possibly not hearing it or merely ignoring it, continued.

"I sent you to the mission area to place upon you a very important task," Primus boomed, "I require of you two to protect the last ever-spark and Prime."

"Ever-spark?" Breakdown echoed "What's that?"

"A special spark that belonged to many mechs and femmes, it is full of their wisdom, emotions, memories and ideals. This ever-spark has been muted due to the mass of information it holds, but I need you two to activate and protect the holder."

"Okay, who has it?" Synch's cheerfulness was quickly replaced with a seriousness that even Optimus could struggle to maintain.

"Knockout," Primus replied, much to the duo's shock.

"But-" the two Cybertronians chorused.

"No buts just go! Chop-chop! Don't worry; I placed your bodies in a location near Knockout's. Good-bye!"

**Transition!**

"How is she doing?" Megatron returned to the med-bay for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour.

Shockwave hid his growl as soon as he spun around to address Megatron. "Doing fine, my liege; I suggest that we both leave her alone for the next few minutes, it will certainly ease on her concentration.

Megatron nodded as he stared holes into the curtain that hid Soundwave from his view: only a few more minutes until he was able to collect his heir. He and Shockwave took their leave.

**~Fin**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness/actionlessness of this chapter. I just wanted to give readers a new chapter to read. I will try to finish this story before March the third. Why do I place such an impossible date? Well, because my dad is coming home and he tends to question why I write stuff on the computer 'For fun'. If not before March, then updates will be even slower. :( **

**Well, leave a review PLEASE! **

**I enjoy all of these favorites, follows, and other stuff, but I need a review, which is something more tangible… am I making any sense?**

**REVIEW! NOW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: *runs in corner while dodging flying projectiles* Gah! Sorry guys! I didn't have anytime whatsoever to update this story! I know, I know- I shouldn't have done that, and it makes me feel very **_**very **_**sad for what I've done. I don't think an apology would begin to **_**cover **_**it. I was just overloaded by work- even now I have three projects due **_**and **_**I'm behind in Spanish...**  
><strong>I lost <strong>_**everything **_**I planned for this story **_**and **_**there was a **_**lot **_**of setbacks (REALLY bad cases of writer's block), but I'm here! WITH AN UPDATE!**  
><strong>You all deserve something for your patience... but for now, you'll get an update!<strong>  
><strong>*hides behind Master Chief, Snake Eyes, and Soundwave*<strong>  
><strong>And you already know the disclaimer by now :P<strong>

* * *

><p>Agony.<br>That was all that Soundwave felt right now.  
>Agony that tore her in two, left her on fire, and made her mind go foggy.<br>Soundwave was also alone... but still in the presence of somebody. That very presence was the root of all of this pain. This agony.  
>She wanted it gone, yet she wanted to draw it near.<br>A scream. She wasn't sure who the owner was. Was that primitive sound her, or that of another being.  
>A wave rippled through her and another fresh scream, blood curdling and bone chilling, echoed throughout the empty med-bay. Tears fell. She wanted it gone. Wanted it to go away and fade. Her claws scraped the table, echoing in her sensitive ears.<br>It wasn't the process of sparking itself that was giving her the pain but rather the fact that the deeply-embedded conscious of her sparkling seemed to be violently separating from Soundwave's.  
>It was as if she was being replaced by something else... or that <em>she <em>was the replacement and was getting eliminated by the original. Whatever _it _was, it kept on destroying the mental barriers Soundwave put between herself and it.  
>Somewhere along the way she felt something twitch between her legs. Glancing down for a moment, she saw a femme-ling.<br>The femme-ling blinked her with her violet cat-like optics lined with gold. She seemed to be very conscious of her surroundings, which was odd for a newborn sparkling unless...  
>Unless she was telepathic.<br>Her black armored body scrambled towards Soundwave's chassis. She chirped with happiness the whole time, making Soundwave almost sigh with adoration.  
>Then, the femme-ling snarled and bit Soundwave, making the older femme yelp with surprise. The femme-ling quickly returned to 'normal' and chirped happily.<br>The femme-ling's processor was glitched as well. Soundwave's optics widened at the realization, making the femme-ling suddenly cry out.  
>Large footsteps could be heard and a familiar silver frame entered.<br>"Ah... a femme-ling," Megatron laughed as he picked up the sparkling "Rather... large for being a femme." The dark colored femme-ling chirped happily and violet glow lines began to form on her body arms and legs, matching with the human language called "latin."  
>"I shall call you 'Shadowcrisis' in honor of a formidable femme warrior I met in the gladiator pits," Megatron smirked as he took the femme and left Soundwave.<br>Shockwave now entered, brushing past Megatron. "I shall induce stasis to your body may return to normal," he said softly, eyeing the exhausted femme. Not knowing what else to do, Shockwave also took his leave.

* * *

><p>Knockout, well, knocked out a few vehicons and eradicons that got in his way. He didn't even bother to apologize. His spark was racing <em>'Will I get there in time?<em>' was all that was going through his processor.  
>He was so deep in thought that, upon regaining full awareness, he could only watch helplessly as he sped past the medbay.<br>"Scrap!" Knockout screeched to a halt before transforming. He prayed to Primus that he wouldn't stumble upon-  
>"Knockout, what a <em>pleasant <em>surprise," a familiar baritone voice chuckled.  
>- someone who knew of his current ex-decepticon status.<p>

* * *

><p>Breakdown waved towards a group of miners that he knew.<br>"Slag it, Breakdown!" Synch hissed as she knocked his arm down, causing confusion in both the miners and Breakdown "This is a _stealth _mission."  
>Breakdown rolled his eyes. "Well, it would not be stealthy to blend in. Besides, you look stupid like that." He glanced at the fact that Synch was hanging upside down from a vent that only Primus knew how she got inside of it.<br>Synch sighed in frustration as she gracefully leaped from the ceiling, causing a few of the miners to clap in awe before moving along. "Well, security _is _lax around here..." she smirked at Breakdown "Guess the mighty Decepticons aren't that good at guarding things."  
>Breakdown shrugged, unsure of how to answer that. "<em>Anyways<em>, we're here."  
>Synch blinked in surprise "So soon?"<br>"Primus wasn't kidding when he said that he would warp us close," Breakdown laughed as he entered the override code for the med bay doors to open.

* * *

><p>Knockout laughed half-heartedly "I can't say the same for you, Barricade."<br>Barricade crossed his arms and blocked Knockout's way. "What brings the good doctor back to the _Nemesis_? Came clean your office, as humans put it? Or were you here to pick up your _femme_?" The larger mech his the last two words angrily, making Knockout flinch with each syllable.  
>"What's it to you?" Knockout replied, appearing fearless but trembling deep inside.<br>Barricade rolled his optic's at Knockout's masquerade. "It could be nice to know... for the report I will be giving Lord Megatron on a certain red trespasser that I eliminated."  
>If Knockout were a human, he would be sweating.<br>"You know how much I love games, right Knockout?"  
>Knockout nodded. It was the whole reason Barricade became an assassin- so he would win every time.<br>"How about we play one now? It's a special game I call 'death tag.' I'm sure the title spells it out for you," Barricade laughed "You have one minute to leave or hide... unless, of course, you have any last words."  
>"You don't have to do this, Barricade," Knockout said suddenly, surprising Barricade "It could be like it was on Cybertron... you and me, just messin' around."<br>The larger mech's head looked away and his fists clenched. His voice was strained as he spoke "You... you got rid of that long ago..."

* * *

><p>Breakdown and Synch saw Soundwave ventilating heavily on the medical berth. As the duo approached, they realized that Shockwave must have put the poor femme into stasis to recover.<br>"Scrap," Breakdown realized that he would have to move Soundwave from the berth at some point or another. He knew from Knockout moving a femme too early after a sparking could cause permanent system damage. On top of that, Soundwave hadn't even started the process of converting back to her normal state, which could cause a big issue.  
>"What?" Synch asked, worried for both her larger companion and her bro- er, sister. It would definitely take getting used to calling Soundwave her 'big sister.'<br>Breakdown tilted the medical berth at a fifteen degree angle. "We're gonna have a pit of a job to do. We have to move Soundwave _very carefully_."  
>"If not...?"<br>"She suffers major damage that may be irreversible."  
>"Scrap indeed," Synch's voice was shaky as she touched Soundwave's face for the first time in eons. Her face suddenly perked "Do you think... we can ask Ratchet for a groundbridge?"<br>Breakdown thought about it. "I guess... it's worth a shot."  
>A familiar blur of red and blue perked from the corner, holding a small bundle. "On it!"<br>"ORION!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bah! I don't know what to do with all of these characters! I lose track of them so easily! FYI, I hate writing about the Autobots. They're **_**SO **_**overrated to me. It's just not that exciting for me :'(**  
><strong>I want to know how well I did with the first part with this chap. in particular, so focus on reviewing that part more than anything.<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully the next chap. isn't too far off.<strong>  
><strong>Ah, and here is a new development: FLAMES ARE NOW LOVED! HAND OVER <strong>_**ALL**_**OF YOUR FEELS!**


	13. An Update, HUZZAH!

**A/N: SURPISE! Are you surprised? No? Now you will be.**

**Yep, this story is now back on track. I had no idea what I was thinking as I wrote this, so I plan on rewriting it- the first chapter will be redone by the end of this week. I will try to do rewrites ASAP to get back on track with the story, but I suggest you read the rewrites since I will be lengthening and adding detail to it. I'll **_**definitely **_**limit the OOCness and check my facts. Soundwave will definitely show more 'wave than drama queen and Knockout won't be such a Cullen. Megatron will probably seem to act more like Miraak from Skyrim (since I'm super obsessed with that game, and Miraak is super cool and a good baseline for a non-cheesy villain.)**

**I know you're complaining like "UGH. JUST GET ON WITH IT." But hey- I'm sacrificing everything to get this on the road. I've even stopped playing Skyrim and reading other fics just for this.**

**By the way- if I make any canon mistakes, let me know. It's been forever since I saw TFP (curses Skyrim ! CURSES… (not really)). So if I start typing in Dovahzul (dragon language) let me know.**

**And, oh yes, it's good to be back. *diva leaves***


End file.
